


Kuroshitsuji: Serpents Revenge

by SouthernLolita



Series: Kuro after years [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Demons, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Magic, Mating Cycles, Multi, neko!Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ABOUT THE COVER:  yes i made the cover, it features our boys as they appear in this story, and Syrenne Valencia. My OC you may remember from previous stories !<br/>An: So my darlings here we are again, this..is the Sequel to Kuroshitsuji: Yes My Love, part of my Kuro series. This references material from my First Kuro work Kuroshitsuji: His Reaper Female.  I received the most amazing response from that story and Yes my Love, I can not tell you how happy I am to have readers and followers Like you. So! I am going to dedicate each chapter of this new book to one of my avid readers from the last series. Just a small thank you from me for your support! You kind words and encouragement make me want to keep diving deeper into the creative pool to bring you new adventures for the characters we all already know and love from the world of Black Butler. I hope you will all enjoy this adventure as much as the last . With out further a due I give you Kuroshitsuji: Serpents Revenge. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Past & Present

**Author's Note:**

> ABOUT THE COVER: yes i made the cover, it features our boys as they appear in this story, and Syrenne Valencia. My OC you may remember from previous stories !  
> An: So my darlings here we are again, this..is the Sequel to Kuroshitsuji: Yes My Love, part of my Kuro series. This references material from my First Kuro work Kuroshitsuji: His Reaper Female. I received the most amazing response from that story and Yes my Love, I can not tell you how happy I am to have readers and followers Like you. So! I am going to dedicate each chapter of this new book to one of my avid readers from the last series. Just a small thank you from me for your support! You kind words and encouragement make me want to keep diving deeper into the creative pool to bring you new adventures for the characters we all already know and love from the world of Black Butler. I hope you will all enjoy this adventure as much as the last . With out further a due I give you Kuroshitsuji: Serpents Revenge. Enjoy.

**Prologue** : **Past and Present**  
  
    _100 years ago._  
  
Coal embers crackle and tumble to the side with prodding from the iron poker. The heat they give off is minimal as it always is, not that the one whom comfort they provide actually needs it.  
  
The wounds heal far slower than they could have, an inconvenience of not only this realm but of the weapon which inflicted the still throbbing gashes.      
  
  A Reapers Scythe. A reminder that fuels the hatred in a black heart.  
  
Amber eyes flair with reptilian pupils at the memory, Syrenne managed to escape the reapers. That was insulting enough to have to run from deaths little errand boys; but what burned her the most was not the capture of her own brood, it was the fact the reapers accomplice was one of her own kind. Betrayed by a demon it was... "Disgusting!" she muttered tossing the iron fire poker carelessly aside. The implement clattering as it rolled off into to some dark drafty corner.   
  
The demoness looked worse for wear. Her long bone straight hair hung limp and strangely, mussed into nests of tangles by her own hands. The action out of pure rage rather than worry.   
She knew of course what become of her boys, there was nothing to agonize over because the outcome had been a possibility from the beginning.   
  
Execution.   
  
That's what happened when you where caught breaking one of the most fundamental laws, however, she hadn't intended to be caught.  
  
Syrenne stormed up and down the already worn wood floor of the filthy little one room shack she had been taking refuge in.   
  
While the thought of revenge on the reapers had crossed her mind. Syrenne was not stupid. She had already played that card, if she captures another one, even a Young novice reaper, and tried to use them or even kill them; what good would it do? No... she needed easier prey.  
  
"At least these troublesome reapers are loyal to their own ilk." She grumbled chewing on her thumb with contempt.  
  
The she devil looked around the filth laden little hovel. Her eyes falling on a black feather that lay in tatters .....HIM.   
  
"Sebastian Michaelis " speaking the name with venom dripping in every syllable. Seething with pure black blistering hate.   
  
"Betrayer, Reaper Pet Scum!, Mangy bird brain, I will crush you!" She shrieked,shrill timber laced with madness as the woman trampled the feather underfoot. Grinding the avian remnant into the cracks and crevasses of the dusty old floor boards.  
  
"You stand against your own kind, you trick your own brethren, worse with the aid of some half breed witch. You ruined my contract, you will pay Michaelis no matter how long it takes." 

* * *

  
  
**Present**  
  
Ciel climbed up into the SUV, still tapping away on his phone. The demon adored this new technology, having the world at the tip of ones fingers was so much easier than having to do all that leg work and mess about with long hand written letters and dodgy informants.   
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes watching his mate so enthralled by the little device. " I do hope you do not intend to twitter all through tea."  
  
"Facebook- and no , I was just looking into the cafe where we are meeting Airella and Pride. The have a nice desert selection and I wished to be familiar with the Menu in order to save time."  
  
 _'Of course',_ Sebastian thought, _' he would be looking over the cake roster before hand.'_  
  
***  
  
The cafe was trendy but inviting, child friendly as-well which had been important as Pride and Airella brought their son Aaron, this would be the toddlers first time in the human realm.  
  
Ciel was dreading it, Airella had bonded with the demon sword a few decades ago when he and Sebastian still resided in the underworld. The two she demons had a lovely ceremony that was small and held in the ball room of the Michaelis Ancestral Mannor. It wasn't long before the two decided to attempt producing an heir.   
  
After a few seasons Airella shared the happy news. Almost immediately inquiring as to when Ciel would add too the clan with offspring, to this the bluenette balked. Even after so long he was still apprehensive about his nature and in no hurry to contribute to the gene pool.  
  
That horrid conversation now in the for front of the once humans mind as an overzealous Pride plopped little Aaron into his lap. This was going to be great...  
  
"Oh just look how good Ciel looks with a little one brother!" Airella cooed happily at Sebastian, clasping her hands in front of herself going doe-eyed at the vision that was her son in her brother-in-laws lap.   
  
Little Aaron of course being a terror , he took after his sire in that way, little gunmetal grey eyes stared up at his reluctant uncle tugging forcefully at whatever strands of bluish-grey hair that were within reach of his little chubby hands.   
  
Sebastian meanwhile kept his placid grin and ordered for the table, Satan knows if Ciel opened his mouth at the moment what utterance of rudeness might tumble out.

Pride, true to form, couldn't keep her remarks to herself for long. "Yeah kitty cat, when are we going to hear the pitter patter of little paws. Will we be getting you guys diapers or litter?"  
  
Ciel snarled at the demoness, scaring his nephew unfortunately who began to cry.   
  
To every-ones surprise it wasn't the child's mother who moved to sooth the boy, but his other uncle.   
  
Sebastian smoothly lifted the screaming child from his mate and let the little one simper into his shoulder. Patting away at his nephews back with out a word, even checking his watch as though the stunned faces around him were not even present. In truth he'd been timing the waitress and she had failed his expectation of timely service and that was more an annoyance that the child leaving snot on his collar at the moment.  Aaron had calmed and curled up under the gentle hand of his uncle and began sucking his thumb.  
  
Ciel looked dumbstruck, it was one thing to see his mate cradling one of the house cats and baby  talking one of their pets like a crazy person. However to see him with an actual child..that seemed to change the equation .   
  
Airella of course was grinning widely, snapping away with Prides phone awwing over how cute it was. All the while casting hopeful glances over at Ciel, she had noticed the soft blush on the apple of the younger mans cheeks.   
  
Perhaps Aaron would have a cousin to socialize with sooner rather than later?

* * *

  
The rest of the meet up went well. To any outside party it looked like a normal  family having a pleasant afternoon over lunch. Thankfully the table was situated in an alcove away from to many others as their topics of conversation such as: ' what was your last contract' and ' Anthony is getting on well with Ms.Faustus finally, apparently he has a thing for all those legs', would have sounded odd to any human ears with in range.   
  
  
Perhaps it was the ease of the afternoon, the distraction of the little on among them , or just the way this new age lulled many,human and demon alike, into a false sense of security. Perhaps they all had grown to lax over the last century.  
Whatever  the case may have been, none of the four mature demons noticed anything amiss as they left the cafe. If they had it surely would have save two of them much heartache.   
  


* * *

  
  
Seated just by the cafe entrance a woman sat, her black hair pulled into a pony tail tucked out the back of a ball cap. Dressed in black gym wear with sunglasses shielding her eyes. She had an untouched salad and water-glass to the left of her laptop and  her lips pressed in a thin line.    
  
The time had finally come for Syrenne's revenge.   
  
She snapped the laptop closed and tucked cash beneath her water-glass. Following the group of five that just left the cafe. Watching as the two men climbed into a black truck after saying their goodbyes to the two women with the small child.   
  
Syrenne tugged down the brim of her ball cap, discreetly turning the camera of her smart phone toward the rear of the black dodge as it reversed from its parking space. With the press of a button she had what she needed and slipped away around the side of the building walking leisurely away. Turning at the next corner she removed her sunglasses and retrieved her mobile.Copper eyes flashed with demonic glee looking at the plate number  **'DMN BTLR'** .   
  
  
" My how unoriginal of you Sebastian." she said selecting a contact from her list and waiting got the answer.   
  
 _"Hello, yes it's me.. I need you to run a plate number and get me the owners information. Trust me dear, do this for me and I'll make sure your compensated... How does a demon slave sound? ...Ha, yes i thought you might like that...No, I'll come to you I want to savor this and reading it on tiny screen simply won't do... Yes, ..See you then."_  
  


* * *

  
“Revenge, the sweetest morsel to the mouth that ever was cooked in hell.” - Walter Scott, _The Heart of Midlothian_   
  



	2. Chapter 1 - The Collector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tchaikovsky's Symphony no.6*- (Highly inspired the mood of this chapter please give a listen!)

_Tchaikovsky's Symphony no.6 *_ , floated through the well camouflaged sound system in the ornate estate. The piece of music it self was highly telling of the homes owner. Such a composition of Power and passion, each note leading the listener to contemplate such murky concepts of Fate.

Inside, the dark imported wood floors shone like glass, reflecting the grand crystal chandeliers that hung from vaulted ceilings. This was the home of a man who had everything he could possibly desire and more.   
  
However, the vast collections of fine art, antiques, and various other items of status held no comparison to the collection one did not see. The things that held a _special_ interest to their owner, be it because of the macabre history or rarity.  
  
None of these things went unnoticed however by the homes guest as she walked with poise and purpose through the grand estate.

"Misha darling how are you!" Syrennes' voice carried throughout the library where the housemaid had led her to see the master of the house.   
  
A man was seated inside on a golden upholstered settee, vintage from the 1860's, he lowered his newspaper looking upon his guest with dark brown eyes. Silvery hair that spoke of age framed his face, Misha Troyeski, human age 49.   
He was born into money and made it grow exponentially with is financial prowess. Being a shareholder and major player in several big name industrial companies had its perks to ones bank account. These investments afforded him the luxury to do and behave as he pleased. In addition, this gave him access to many things, information, people and some not of common human knowledge.

"Syrenne, my dear your looking delectable as always come, we will talk more private yes?"

The demoness followed as she was directed from the library. Misha paused at a door placing his palm on a scanner, a chime sounded and the door slid away to reveal a downward spiral staircase. Once in the stairwell the door slid closed behind them, sequestering the pair away from any prying eyes.   
Below lay a large circular room with four doors on the side anterior walls and a massive fish tank that curved the posterior wall. Inside the elaborate tank number of large Coelocanth floated with ease under the blueish green glow of artificial lights. These ancient beasts where not the only _exhibit_   Misha had on display. He was a collector of the rare and exotic.

  
When the human first met Syrenne over 20 years ago in the early days of his relocation to America, he had known of the existence of demons even as a child, yet had not the fortune of meeting one until her. He also knew of the Faustian contracts from legends and stories whispered among the young children in his home town back in Russia. During his early days when listening to children of those who worked on his families estate. Troyeski did not wish to give up his soul however to posses a demon consort. Misha wasn't one to give up anything.  
  
Such a  contract would be of no use to him if once he obtained it his own death would be imminent. The human soon found a solution, that in this new information age that even being of an above human nature had need and wants. He was willing to provide the serpent demoness with refuge and freedom in exchange for something more to his tastes. The arrangement thus far being fruitless he had high hopes for this meeting.

"I was intrigued by your offer, you have been making this promise for a long time Syrenne. How am I to be sure that this is not another empty promise?" Misha said taking a seat in a high backed leather chair in front of the aquarium.

Syrenne's face read with displeasure. "demons do not lie, I told you I could obtain a demon for you no contract required and I can. Now do you have the information or not."

The human smirked lifting a tablet from a near by table. "Careful darling your fangs are showing" the Russian chided as his fingertips glided over the devices surface. A low hum signaled the rise of a 70 inch flat-screen ascending from the floor. The screen glowed a vibrant blue before windows showing documents and photos appeared.  
  
"The plate number here." Misha nodded to the screen as his fingers moved over the tablet controlling the larger display. Bringing forward the photo Syrenne had snapped outside of the cafe.

"The vehicle is registered to a Sebastian Michaelis, my sources were able to obtain home address, cellphone records and the like. He is also named as a second driver on a 2013 GTO with a  Ciel P. Michaelis." As the man spoke scanned file images dances across the screen. Copies of drivers licenses, obviously fake birth certificates, social security numbers and countless still images of the couple captured by CCTv.

Syrenne studied the images, a smile of  predatory glee crossing her features. She had her pray in her sight after so long. The serpent closed her eyes a moment to recall watching the two demons at the cafe. Sebastian was content one might even say happy, far to concerned with his mate to even note the presence of another demon. That fault in his species was much to her advantage, to mate for life is to sign ones own death warrant. Syrenne herself always killed her mates if they dare linger after the season had ended. She was not one to fall victim to such childish sentiment such as love.

"So tell me my dear is this the one you have been longing to destroy?" Misha spoke with avid curiosity.

" Indeed it is, but you see - killing him would be rather dull, wouldn't  you agree? No, I would rather watch him suffer and what better way to do that than to separate Sebastian from his dear little Ciel. That way we will both get what we want, Me - to witness the agony of Sebastian Michaelis and You - to have your very own pet demon, a pretty little thing at that." Syrenne was practically vibrating with sick enjoyment at the prospect of tearing the very heart out of the raven.

Misha zeroed in on a shot of Ciel leaving the Charles law firm alone, the site of the demons last contract, the young man had just so happened to be looking in the direction of a traffic camera. The image was striking in full color, the golden sun of evening full on the the bluenettes face. The human marveled at those eyes of endless blue glittering in the hazy glow of sunset. " What a beautiful specimen indeed."  
  


* * *

  
  
_“Man is the cruelest animal.”  -Friedrich Nietzsche_


	3. Chapter 2 - Things to consider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you still into this fic, this is fluff fanservice hotness; It just happened ... I wanted to be sweet for a min to all you darlings before I do something terrible. Enjoy.
> 
> P.s- If you maybe have noticed, I'm adding a quote to the end of all the chapters just as i did in the epilogue to YML. I felt it was interesting and kind of adds a little something by sharing some wonderful words from writers,poets, philosophers, and celebrities whom you may or may not be familiar with.

 Ciel had allot of thinking to do since the lunch with his sister-in-laws and nephew. So many things and scenarios for the future polluted his mind.  
        It wasn't as if he and Sebastian had never touched on the subject of children. Ciel's first season after they had bonded the two of them discussed it at length. Ciel just wasn't ready, his body was still maturing as a demon and his heats were still irregular . They decided to wait and  revisit the topic at a later date.

        50 years passed before they had a similar conversation, Ciel had been coming into season for 7-10 days every other year like clockwork, and he was comfortable with himself and living in hell. None the less, he just wasn't ready. The idea of it just... disturbed him, as much as he didn't want to admit it the whole thing frightened him.  
        Ciel's parents had died when he was so young and he didn't feel he had a single maternal bone in his body. When he was human he had been petrified at the prospect of having to have children with Elizabeth at some point in his adult life. He had been pleased as punch to assume he wouldn't survive that long, but with Sebastian it was different. Ciel loved him, it took him along time to be able to be so free with his affections for his mate. Now the idea of sharing that connection on an even deeper level wasn't as terrifying.

        Pondering  his own lack of parental intuition had Ciel thinking about another unlikely parent. Grell Sutcliff or rather- Grell Spears now, that lunatic had two children and no one would have believed the murderous red reaper to be a 'good mother'. Yet the man was, he was even more tolerable these days, Ciel had even forgiven the redhead for killing his Aunt Madame Red. It was true that all things change with time, specially when you have a vast amount of it ahead of you.

Ciel sunk down into the plush cushions of the window seat, groaning and rubbing his hands over his face. _Why was this so hard?_   

        Looking to the small space between his body and the glass window pane, he noticed the trio of house cats that had squeezed in along side him. Ciel reached out carding his fingers though one of the girls silken fur.  The black soft fluff along the ridge of Dante's back calmed him, she was Sebastian's little favorite  and often used her position as such to get away with all manner of mischief. On the other side lay London, the tabbys front paws curled around the smallest girl in the middle. That was little peach, a Scottish fold Ciel had found when they moved here, whom quickly was becoming his favorite.

        He wondered if children would be like this, not in the four legged sense of course; but would they want to be with him? Would he want to be with them? According to his species submissive type panther demons could have up to a litter of four, that thought in itself was terrifying. How on earth would he manage one let alone four!

Dante blinked open her large yellow eyes at her master and purred softly at the gentle touch . None the wiser to the mans inner conflict, simply enjoying the attention.

Ciels secondary characteristics showing at his unease had garnered the attentions of Peach who wriggled free from an over bearing London to play a game of pounce with her masters swishing tail. Still very much the kitten of the group.

"He's not going to be happy with just us forever is he?" The neko demon questions the three feline faces.

**"I do believe I could fair  an eternity with you alone and remain content."** Sebastian spoke from the door frame.

Ciel jumped; frightening by the sudden movement the three house cats into bolting from the window seat. "Jesus Christ!"

The elder demon chuckled at his now scowling mate." I'll stick with Sebastian if it's all the same to you my love."  
  
"Berk..."Ciel grumbled ears flicking back in annoyance.

Sebastian approached and set himself on the window seat and tugging the grumpy neko into his lap.

"Why do you insist upon moving me about like a bit of furniture?" The bluenette hissed, tail bristling yet making no move to remove himself from the embrace.

The elder demon ignored the slight protest in favor of nibbling at the youngers neck.

Ciel's ire as mild as it was melted away instantly, sinking down into a fog of sensation. "Damn crow" he mumbled. The feeling of Sebastian's lips curved into a wicked smile on his pulse point that sent shivers down the neko's spine.  
  
 _* light yaoi ahead*_

"Do not confuse my sisters feeling for my own, we have centuries to choose which road is right for us Ciel. I can say with certainty that I could spend a millennia just like this." Sebastian's voice dipped seductively as his hands slid underneath the thin cotton t-shirt his mate was wearing. Fingertips gliding with ease over well mapped skin. He already knew every dip and curve and exactly how to play along every inch to illicit sweet mewls from his love. "An eternity of simply watching you come undone." he continued, breathing the sensual phrase punctuating his desire with an open mouth kiss to the junction of Ciel's shoulder and neck. A spot he had ravaged many times over the years. Yet again rewarded for his efforts by a pitching keen and aching back of the young man in his lap.

Ciel shivered and mewled before turning his head away out of instinct to offer more of his throat to his dominant.

"Shall I take you to bed kitten or debauch you right here?" Sebastian implored raising the hem of the t-shirt to tease at his mates chest, tugging gently on the sensitive buds.

Ciel's tail rose and curled around his husbands back, hazy blue eyes muddled by lust flicked over to the large window. Nothing but wide fields and woods lay beyond, "ngh..here..just..ah..do it here..Se- Sebastian!"  
  
"Is that an order?" Ciel dropped his head panting at the deep rumbled voice he knew fell from the ravens smiling lips. Sebastian was enjoying this but he didn't care he wanted it just as much.

" Ah! Yes! Damn it  Yes!" The bluenette moaned, hastily pushing his cargos and pants down his hips. Anything to relive the strain and insatiable heat that contemptible man put on him.

_"Yes...My Love"_

* * *

  
  
_“You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not.”_   
_― Jodi Picoult, My Sister's Keeper_


	4. Shedding Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I realy hope that your all enjoying this adventure, I'm working hard to up my game since way back when submitted my first fic. It is my up most attempt to keep the characters as believable and entertaining as possible for the enjoyment of the fandom. So if you would please, favor me with your comments and votes for fanfic isn't easy.  
>  In other news! For all you Sherlock fans that might be out there please do check out my oneshot collection for that fandom entitled- Sherlock:221b Playlist. It is a songfic inspired collection with multiple pairings and tons of feel

**Chapter 3 - Shedding Skin**

Sebastian was seated in the living room floor playing with the cats, one of his favorite past times, when Ciel came in curling up on the sofa with a mug of tea.

"You should take a contract; a short one of course.. nothing intensive." The younger man commented over the rising steam of his Dr Who mug. "Something you can finish in four months or so."

The raven froze, he knew what would be happening in those late summer months. The question was however, why was Ciel bringing this up so soon? "Ciel..."  
  
The once earl raised his hand to silence his mate. "Do shut up, I'm fully aware of our previous discussions. You left this choice to me and I am now making it. In the event that we are successful, I will be...Indisposed for an extended length of time. There for it falls to you to secure a soul to sustain me in my ... sensitive condition to insure a positive outcome."

Sebastian smirked at the careful wording his mate was utilizing. "For one so determined you seem to be dancing around the terminology."

The neko scowled, ears pricking up from his impressive case of bedhead. The aggressive horizontal pin of his cranial appendages was not helping his case. If anything the adorable display of his irritation just made him look all the more like his younger self.

A knowing smile crossed the older demons face as he moved from the rug to join his former master turned lover. "I'm telling the truth you know?  If you can not say the words how will you accept the actual event?"

Ciel's posture relaxed some as he drew up his knees and sunk into the back of the sofa. His nose twitching above the mugs navy rim, breathing in the rich scent of his tea.  "Baby steps Sebastian." he mumbled  dropping one of the hands holding the cup to seek out his husbands.

Sebastian took the offered hand gently."Indeed Love." Was the elders kind reply placing a kiss to his mates temple.  
  


* * *

 

        Syrenne drove out of the city, passing the endless stretches of empty farm land for what felt like the hundredth time. She pulled to a stop just shy of the Raven's perceptive parameters, eying the forests that surrounded the Michaelis home. The forest growing silent sensing the entrance of a predator. That was the she devil was after all, a predator stalking her prey.

She would need a plan- for this prey was cunning, the two demons scarcely left each others side for very long and she has no aid this time.  
  
        Since the incident all those years ago, Syrenne had been effectively shunned by the majority of her demonic brethren.The only exception being the others among them that had found themselves in similar straights; forced into exile by their own volition, clan heads or the council.  
The use of humans would be marginally helpful at best. Misha with all his influence and resources could not be of anymore use than a pawn in her scheme.

In order to form a flawlessly executable plan she would need to observe her prey carefully.

This is what she had been doing for days now, lurking along the fringe of the property in her demon form. This was risky as the demoness was all most sure Michaelis would sense her presence. However, he did not. That was very telling indeed; few things could distract a demon.

1\. A contract -  While it appeared the raven had been out on a few occasions seeking a contract, it was never long. Sebastian some how felt compelled to to this though that much was clear. He had  to take on a new master or mistress and he was looking for something specific but what?

2\. A new brood - This was not the case, Syrenne had an even sharper demonic senses  than most when it came to young-ing, having birthed over a hundred herself in her long life. She would have known right away if there had been a litter in the home. The serpent would have tasted the scent in the air if the submissive demon had been pregnant.

3.Mating season - Again something Syrenne would have been able to detect had the younger demon gone into season. Michaelis's behavior said other wise, as a submissive demon herself Syrenne knew how dominants behaved. There was no obsessive checking and rechecking of safety. No pushing of his demonic presence to ward away intruders, and yet.. He was agitated, hovering and catering to the little neko as one would during a season.

That's when it all clicked into place. They where planning, 'nesting' as it were. The serpents eyes flared with possibility. They were both distracted with the preparation for the up coming heat. Ciel even more so would be anxious and off guard during the few times Sebastian would be away. It was perfect. She couldn't have asked for a better opening if she had timed it herself.

All she needed was the opportunity, there would be only one shot at capturing Ciel and it would be during Sebastian's next contract  before the submissive's heat. After that the window would close due to the dominant demons hyper-vigilance once his mate was fertile.

The span of time was a small one to be sure, but the anticipation made the snake salivate. It was time to shed her skin and take her revenge. At long last she could savor that delicious agony seeping from every pore of the raven demon. She would finally have something worth all the anger of losing her contract, the death of her only sons, and being shunned by her kind. This was her moment!

Shifting from her demon form the woman walked through the seeping fog of the moon lit forest. Her eyes glowing embers in the darkness," You may have been able to crush a spider, but a snake is far more dangerous Little bird... far, far more dangerous."

* * *

  
_"Monsters don't always lurk in the shadows. Sometimes they hide in plain sight."_   
_— Belle Aurora (Raw (RAW Family, #1))_

 


	5. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Photo at the beginning is my artist interpretation of a more mature Ciel, it might not be great XD i don't have a drawing tablet or fancy software. It's just me, touch-pad on the lap top and GimpPhoto. so yeah be gentle with me I'm more used to traditional art which is what my day job is. If people like it i may do sketches of the other characters as well as the OC's idk yet.

Just as our favorite demon duo were planning for the next chapter in their lives, someone else had plans of a far more sinister variety.

* * *

 

Misha Troyeski had the information on his newest 'pet' in front of him. Syrenne really did know how to sweeten the pot . The man ran his fingertips over the glossy high resolution photo of the demon he would soon have as his own. Taking in every inch of the two dimensional likeness from the cool aloof expression of the young mans deep sapphire eyes to the cupids bow of his lips. Truly a prize worthy of his collection.  
  
"Ciel, such a beautiful name." The human murmurs over his half empty tumbler of vodka. Swirling the clear liquor around the glass as he thought back to the demoness and her words of promise.  
  
 _"  Sebastian has taken a contract, a woman wishes revenge on her cheating husband and the mans mistress. All very dull if you ask me. None the less, because of this our time is very limited, Micahelis will not waste time on finishing his work here._  
         It looks as if Sebastian's initial orders were to financially ruin the husband to make the mistress leave of her own accord. As these humans are such petty creatures to place so much more value on their mates financial bracket. Michaelis has already taken steps to insure this down fall into poverty. I would assume the next logical step is to kill them both or perhaps frame the husband for the mistress's murder. Human's are rarely so creative for anything more than mindless soap opera plots after-all."  
  
Syrenne spoke so easily of the lurid affairs and murder, just as one might speak of the weather. It was disturbing and yet, titillating to see how the mind of a demon worked.

_" I will need your people to create a little...complication, for the wife. Sebastian will be obligated to protect her in order to save his contract. Collecting this soul is important to him and so all of his focus will be on  maintaining the health and well being of that soul so it will be ripe for the picking."_  
  
"Any particular type of ..'complication' as you put it?" Misha had asked her, tapping away on his laptop. All the while setting her wishes in order, the end game being he to would receive a prize .

_She had smiled folding her black nailed hands in her lap. " Not really any preference per-say: Fire, accident, assassin, you can surprise me. I could care less about that useless human. I just need Michaelis detained. Now, Lets get to the heart of this little operation shall we? -  
        - I have the impression that Sebastian has neglected to notify his former master of my existence in full. Or rather, that I could still be a danger to them . Silly crow... I'm not sure if its out of sentiment or  arrogance. Though it does work in my favor."_

Misha found his interests piqued, demons? capable of sentimentality ? It made him wonder if little Ciel was a sweet demur thing, how wonderful that could be to have such a creature capable of complete destruction; eating out of the palm of his hand and whimpering for his approval. _  
  
__" He dose not know your face then?" he asked._

_Syrenne nodded, it was so simple it was criminal. " Exactly, I'm taking a far more direct approach. Fitting really considering Michaelis betrayed me right under my nose. "  
  
_ He had to hand it to her, if Syrenne had been human she would have made an excellent spy, or assassin as cold hearted and calculating as she was beautiful. _" My people will be on stand by for transport. Though are you certain you will be able to detain this demon on your own."_ he was skeptical, understandable considering by Syrennes own omission she had been bested by not only her own kind by reapers. The later she had expressed a heavy distaste for on more than one occasion.

_The she devil sneered at the question. " My venom is sufficient enough to paralyze him. Provided he isn't agitated prior to, it will also dull his bond. As for the former I have a little trick to insure the little kitten is relaxed enough to be puddy in my very capable hands.  Even Sebastian won't feel the change in his mate; it will be so subtle."_

_He temples his fingers sitting back into the leather office chair. " And when your poison wears off?"_

_"Phantomhive will be in your custody with the magic barrier around your compound, even if Sebastian gets that half-ling witch to help him it wont be easy. As for the reapers they won't get involved in this as it has nothing to do with them."_

_"And...once he is mine?" Misha drew out the last word looking the she devil in the eyes._

Syrenne knew what he was asking, it was why she chose this human above all other to line herself with. Troyeski was a heartless sociopath, he had money and power that offered him countless opportunity and security to indulge in whatever vice he fancied. No matter how dark and perverse it may be. She watched him bludgeon a man to death in Zurich once, just for fun. He had paid the youths own family to deliver the young man to his death. $500,000 US. That was the cost of a life if you were desperate enough. ...Humans..and they call demons monsters.  _  
_

_"I don't care. Ciel will be your property to do as you please, beat him, burn him, skin him alive. It makes no difference to me. I just want to see the look on Sebastian's face as he feels the torment through their bond. I want to savor that helplessness before I kill him. Beyond that...have fun."_

* * *

__  
  
" Ciel, I do look forward to meeting you, and breaking you." Misha's laugh filled the empty room with cackling baritone.

The trap has been set and the springs coiled tight.  
  


* * *

  
_“... the lofty mind of man can be imprisoned by the artifices of its own making.”_   
_― E.A. Bucchianeri, Faust: My Soul Be Damned for the World: Volume I_

 


	6. Unwelcome Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An:Here we are again! hope you darlings are loving these twice a week updates, don't know how long i will be able to keep them up but here you are. This time new art by the side my interpretation of our lovely Sebby, Again be kind to me as i do not have fancy software its just me and ye-olden laptop. Let me know who you might like to see next! From the SebCiel series. - Syrenne,Misha, Airella or Pride. I may also do some for my other series idk yet we will see. Any who onward!
> 
> Notes: Song at the beginning is Rev: 22:20 - by Puscifer . ( I recommend the Dry Martini Remix!)

"Don't be aroused... by my confession...Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption  
I know.. Christ is coming..so am I.....And you would too if this sexy devil caught your eye " The bluenette mumbled along to the song blasting over his ear-buds. A small smirk playing on his lips at the lyrical content. This one of his favorites, music had certainly lost its modesty over the last century.

Thank Lucifer! Sebastian was not home or this would have been horribly embarrassing. Ciel was trying to get into a 'sensual' mood for his upcoming season. Sure being a bit of a tease where his mate was concerned had never been too difficult. However, being 'sexy' yeah not his thing really. Even with the added effects of a brain heavy with heat hormones. Ciel wanted this time to be...special? He groaned inwardly at the flowery sentiment. Wondering if next he would fall to girlish guile's of rose petal covered sheets and scented massage oils. He certainly hope not.

The neko had been so frustrated he even stooped so low as to calling a certain red reaper. By-gones had been By-gones  between them for a while now, and if anyone knew the nuances of seduction it was Grell Spears.

_~"Oh Ciel ! Kitten! Darling!, Just listen to something when your alone. You know something dangerously delicious that sends shivers up your spine. The type of rhythm that revs up your little motor to purring perfection! For Deaths sake your in America turn on MTV!  Gyrating shamelessly is like a national past time over there. You really have to stop being such a prude darling and show Sebby-kins your wild jungle Kitty!" ~_ __  
  
Ciel sighed pinching the bridge of his nose thinking of the reapers advice...as Inane as the overly flamboyant reaper made it sound. He wasn't far off, and that perhaps was the worst bit of it.  
  
He knew Sebastian didn't care about wild hedonist displays or anything like that. Still, just once he'd like to entice the elder demon to the point of ripping the bedroom door off and cracking the headboard. That wasn't so much to ask was it?

Considering previous tactics of simply asking _" would you like to go have it off? This book is very boring."_ or _" Sebastian, get in here and oh don't_ _bother with wearing pants."_ __  
Did it work? Yes,  Sexy ? Not hardly. Yet that was married life wasn't it, being with someone who you could walk around in sweats in front of and have horrible bed head and morning breath and still be found attractive. That's where they were at this point- comfortable, minimal effort with maximum satisfaction. Yet, it wasn't what Ciel wanted for what they were aiming for this time.  
  
"Ugh! this is ridiculous, I'm a grown man one would think after a hundred years with that feathered deviant I would have some Idea as to what gets him going. Preferably that doesn't involve me in a dress."  Ciel's annoyance was answered by little peach toddling in on her short legs and dropping her mouse chew on his foot.

"Thank you but that's not going to help, your efforts though are commendable." he said, reaching down to scratch the cat behind the ears.   
  


* * *

___  
  
The demon had settled into a nest chair scrolling along a story on his E-reader. Ciel had recently discovered something called 'fanfiction' and was taking quite a liking to JohnLock Ships. _(I'm a dork don't you judge me)_  
  
Ciel was fairly absorbed in the story as his cheeks tinted from the context, having just realized what the term 'lemons' meant in the authors foreword, when the door bell rang.

He thought at first the sound was his own imagination until the persistent knocking followed a second sounding of the buzzer. "Ugh..brilliant.." he groaned powering off the tablet and leaving his seat.

They had visitors before, however, these where usually 'expected' other than the odd occasion of a lone human looking for directions or a girl scout selling cookies. Ciel was usually much more happy about the later. Something about this was different though, as Ciel stood at the opening form the living room to the entry hall he knew. There was was no human on the other side of that door.

Ciel cautiously opened the wood door leaving the metal storm door as the only thing separating him from the black haired woman standing on the porch. Not that the flimsy man-made metal would have stopped her. Still that distant and very human part of Ciel's brain seemed to comfort in the meager partition.

"Can I help you ?" Ciels tone not exactly welcoming.

The woman turned from where she had stepped back, she had been leaning over the porch-rails looking out over the expansive scenery. She smiled brightly and her hand rose straight from her sides, palms up opening her posture in a lax and friendly manner.  "Ciel! hello, I know we haven't met before but Sebs has told me so much about you !"

**Open stance to appear nonthreatening.**

A finely manicured blue-grey brow lifted in question. "Has he..and you are?"

The demones grinned steeping up to the threshold, "I'm Sara."

"Funny - he hasn't mentioned you." Ciel said, his fingers toying with the storm doors latch.   
  
"Ah, well me and his older brother were close. I have know him since he was just a little tike."The woman chuckled holding a hand waist high for emphasis.

_'That explains calling him Sebs_ ' Ciel though. Only Anthony annoyed Sebastian with the nickname, "Alright come in then, Sebastian is not here at the moment though." he said stepping clear holding the door for the woman as she entered.

"Nice place, I never pictured Sebs ever leaving Britain, I've been here for a while myself; America has that certain charm you know. I actually I used to favour Italy and only took the occasional contract through old London. Only if something..special really caught my eye you know? " She laughed as she chatted and looked around the home. " How do you like it so far?" Asking as she fallowed her host into the kitchen.

**Small talk to make him comfortable.**

"I suppose it's fine. Would you like some tea?"Ciel said, already taking a pair of mugs from the cupboard.

"Yes that would be lovely thank you."   
  
**Perfect.**  
  
She smiled taking the mugs from his hands. "Please allow me to help"

 Ciel didn't care, shrugging his shoulders as he swept into the walk-in pantry to select a tea, "Just heat the water in the microwave." He called back to the she devil.

**To easy.**  
  
 _Emptying a small capsule into one of the mugs and filling it with water from the tap only took an instant. A mild sedative that was colorless and tasteless - specially made from the extract of an Underworld blossom known as ' the Morpheus lily '._  
  
When Ciel returned 'Sarah' took the DrWho mug and the the plain white one from the microwaves glass turn table.  She set both of the steaming cups on the breakfast bar before turning her attentions back to her host with a kind smile on her face, most people wouldn't think demons to be so personable. Around their own kind however they were little different from humans.

"Earl Gray or English breakfast." he said holding up the boxes of tea.

The woman smiled again taping the blue and silver box in his right hand. "Earl Gray is fine."

* * *

  
  
Tea steeping in their mugs the two made further small talk. Ciel having no reason to doubt the woman across from him as he took a sip.

Watching over the rim of her cup as the bluenette yawned after a few more deep indulgent gulps of his beverage, the action surprised him.  While he still indulged in sleep he never actually needed it.

**So he was perceptive after all.**

"Something wrong Ciel?" she ask in a saccharine sweet voice with such blatantly fake concern. Placing her cup on the table in front of her folder arms.

Ciel saw the change in the woman then as a haze of fatigue washed over him. Her once friendly demeanor shifting into predatory.  He had made a mistake, a terrible terrible mistake that was just now crashing around him in vivid color. How could he be so stupid as to believe her? Yet he had no reason not to, she knew the nickname Sebastian's brother called him. She behaved plait and nonthreatening...and he played right into her hands. Clearly years of safety had slowed his reaction time. He would have never fallen prey to a ruse so loosely constructed back in his time as the Queens guard dog. Never indeed.

Ciel slowly placed the cup down."No, should something be..Sarah? If that's really your name."

The woman's face grew dark as a viscous fanged grin splayed wide, before Ciel could get his answer the chair he was seated in was jerked from underneath flipping him backwards. The table shoot into the air, mugs shattering and tea splattering high on the wall. The Bluenettes eyes widened at the sight of her.

The woman's lower body was that of a massive snake. It all made sense now.

Her tail had coiled around the had legs of the chair and rocketed him to the floor. In a matter of moments she was on him. Coiling her thick muscular tail around his body with a punishing squeeze that forces all the air from the younger demon. "Perhaps I should introduce myself, Syrenne Valencia. Pleased to meet you."

Syrenne's fangs elongated dripping with cloudy droplets of venom. They were last thing Ciel saw before the darkness claimed him.

* * *

 

_"Poison. The perfect weapon for a snake."_   
_— Suzanne Collins (Mockingjay (The Hunger Games, #3))_

 

 

 


	7. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks Art is Syrenne! So you can have a face to hate, this is basically how I see her in my head. I don't know why I felt you guys would be interested but! you might be, who knows? Any who, here is this weeks installment I hope you enjoy it! Comment, Vote, Love! Please check out some of my other Kuro offerings if you have time! XD lol

  
  
' _How did this all go so wrong so quickly?'_ was the only thought in Sebastian's mind as his contract seal burned with a vengeance.

Much like the apartment building he was now looking up at, as the large mirrored glass windows contracted and shattered from the heat with in. Sending down a rain of glittering shards to the cement below.

"How bothersome." he muttered dryly before heading into the blaze.

He had just finished planting the necessary evidence that would convict his contracts husband with the murder of the adulterer's mistress. Child's-play it had been so simple, only a day or so maybe a week and the human would have been locked up awaiting trail. With some finessing Sebastian could have gotten the case moved up and a speedy verdict would have his contract completed with time to spare.   
  
Sebastian had just pulled into the parking structure when a sharp sting erupted on his hand, this it all went to hell, and not in the good way.

* * *

  
The raven pushed past the fleeing humans as smoke began to billow from the open doors and hallways. Sebastian would think back on this moment and recall the vague and distant sound of tires squealing from behind the building.

**Someone making a speedy getaway.**

Slipping into a narrow hall Sebastian looked around for any witnesses, seeing no one he wretched open the first floor elevator doors. The flimsy man-made metal crunching under his hands, once inside he make quick work of the emergency hatch and climbed up onto the top of the contraption. His eyes narrowed as he vaulted up through the maintenance shaft, so tedious all this was.

This fire was no accident or fault of crude electrical wiring, it was set. Why must anyone be so unoriginal? Arson was one of the oldest crimes, ever since man first struck a rock against a cave wall. That first spark that both provided warmth and security was also one of the most destructive forces to fall into their greedy little hands. Of course the power over destruction was alluring, it the ability to elevate ones self to  that of a God who judged and executed. Holy fire, Hell's flames, at the end of the day though- very trite and unimaginative. There were so many better ways to ruin than to leave nothing but cinders.

Sebastian prized open the meal doors on the Thirteenth floor and entered the hall to his Mistress's suite. The scent of humans and chemical accelerate lingered in the air. The demon was not surprised in the least to find the culprits had been human.

He knew that his contracts husband was clueless of the plot and also far less creative and heartless than to set and entire luxury complex a-blaze just to kill his ex. No, this didn't have anything to do with his mistress, but who?

Sebastian put his thoughts aside as he kicked in the door. As the entryway splintered away from its hinges the demon entered the smokey living area. The lingering gray haze didn't seem to have been caused by any flames from inside. Looking up to the air ducts  found the source, so the fire was set a floor above and below. It was smart, by all reasoning anyone on this floor who hadn't gotten out as soon as the first odor of burning upholstery and carpeting began to seep through the air, would have been trapped.  
  
 **Which meant his Mistress was unable to leave on her own.**  
  
Sebastian moved through the loft, finding the middle aged woman bound and gagged in the bathroom tub. She was was unconscious and would be no help in identifying her attackers. Sebastian snorted in distastes, why must humans be so fragile? And why must he always get contracts that in flames?

Tossing the woman's limp form over his shoulder the raven exited the building via the balcony. Thankfully no one was around to see the man in black bound from the thirteenth story and land neatly on his feet. Pausing only to straighten his tie and smooth the crinkles in his sweater.

He couldn't be seen looking so out of sorts, what kind of personal assistant would he be if he couldn't do that much for his Mistress?

Yet, the usual feeling of relief did not come; his contract was safe - perhaps mildly effected by smoke inhalation but over-all alive enough.  He'd be collecting her soul soon enough, provided the police were not lazy in making the arrest of her husband for murder of his Secretary/lover. Everything had fallen into place save for this hiccup of the fire.   
  
**The fire.**

**Something was wrong.**

Sebastian, playing the part of 'doting assistant', carried his Mistress to the parking lot where fireman and EMT had already arrived. Placing the woman down at the waiting ambulance the realization dawned with a throbbing pain over his heart.

 **It wasn't his contract.  
  
** The sensation bloomed and shook him to the core causing the demon to stumble away. **it was his bond,** this had all been a ruse.

**_"Ciel.."_ **   
  


* * *

  
The demon was off like lighting. He became a blur on the horizon line, not caring should anyone catch a glimpse. His mind was a fury of images, sparkling eyes of blue, coy smiles, hands grasping in the dark.

**It could all be gone.**

 Slamming back the door to the white washed farm house he knew.

  The property reeked of **HER.**  
  
How could he have not sensed it sooner? She wasn't alone ..no she had help. A human, someone whom would go unnoticed by him. Smart, how did she get so smart. She had been so sloppy when she had abducted the reaper.  No.. no he knew why.. this wasn't just about a meal. This wasn't about some contract or aesthetics.  
  
Sebastian's mind made the connections as he stormed from room to room. Noting the smashed photos, this was done after she had what she came for.

 **She was sending him a message** , finally at the kitchen Sebastian felt the cold black rage settling on his shoulders. The lights flickering from the sheer energy of his demonic presence.

The ravens eyes glowed as they scanned the area, tables and chairs flipped and throw. Tea splatter on the wall; still dripping and pooling on the tile. **It hadn't been long** , if course not.. she planned it this way she wanted him to be just a little to late.   
  
 **Because that would hurt more.**

"The fire was a distraction, seems you thought this out very carefully Syrenne." he growled bending to pick up the shattered half of the navy blue Tardis mug.

Sebastian swirled a finger over the faint residue at the bottom of the squared porcelain, rolling it between his fingers before bringing one of the tips to his mouth. "Morpheus lily... what underworld slime sold you that I wonder. No matter, I'll play your game and I'll win,  when I do..oh when I do; you will appeal to the angels,reapers,humans and anything else you can think of to save you from me ."

The room darkened in a flurry of black feather. The only light became the two fuchsia gleams of the devils eyes and Sebastian pushed his presence wide. He was sending out his answer to Syrennes invitation.  
  
 **Challenge accepted**

* * *

  
  
_“Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt.”_   
_― Sun Tzu, The Art of War_


	8. The Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: kotenok* - Russian pet name meaning kitten, this is the phonetic spelling not the Cyrillic.

Misha had waited for this day.

The demoness had not disappointed him in the least, indeed everything she had promised had come to fruition in ten fold.

  
Dark eyes scanned the long lean body of the youthful demon curled on the over-sized pillow. Misha had gone to every precaution, searched every venue to make sure everything was perfect for this moment. Even still as he clapped the metal collar around the sleeping demons neck he found it ..lacking. That singular moment of satisfaction while present could have been so much more.  Why must he always be discontent?

"Such a plain thing dose not suit you pet, but we will see if you deserved to be spoiled when you wake." Misha said, threading his fingers through the nekos long blue-gray hair. Just feeling the luxurious silken texture flow like water between his fingers. The decadence of his newest specimen, this one would surpass any other pathetic novelty in his collection.   
  
Misha's fingers fell from the luxurious strands down to the specialized collar now adorning his pets neck.  
  
The collar and chain were purchased on the underground market. Forged from the same elements as demon hunters weapons, while that profession had long since fallen out of practice, left were the tools and craftsmen to venture into new territory. Catering to a clientele of a more 'intimate' verity.    
The symbol of bondage would hold up to a male of Ciels size and nature, it would flux with his demonic form accordingly. For his species and those like it such items were not unusual, according to Syrenne and the merchant she had taken Misha to in order to obtain the item.   
  
Misha longed to see the demons full form from the moment the she devil entered his estate with the transport team. The little bluenettes secondary traits has shown in his body's lax state, likely due to the shock of his capture.   
Syrenne had smiled tugging on one of the young-mans silken cat ears. "OniNeko as they are called in some circles, more precisely though a demon Panther. A rarity among our kind, such a lucky boy you are Misha. Although- I would recommend a gag as this one has a smart mouth."

Now as the human glided his touch over the lithe frame and beautiful androgynous face, hesitating minutely at softly parted lips. He could not image hindering them with a rubber ball.  
Trailing his thumb over the warm plush bow of the delicate flesh sent a shudder though the man.   
  
"Soon _.._ _kotenok_ *.. very soon." He uttered the soft words before leaving his new toy to wake alone.

* * *

  
  
Ciel felt like he'd been on a three day drunk. The wool gathering in his brain made everything feel too slow and far away.

 _What happened? Where am I?_  
  
The last thing he remembered was.. **Her**.. "Bloody hell I've been kidnapped...again..Isn't this nostalgic." the neko groaned as his own voice reverberated too loud for his sensitive ears.

Ciel's senses began to come back online as he began shifting where he lay. Ciel knew he was at least somewhere warm and soft so not entirely as bad as it could be, at least until he felt the cool brush of metal along his jaw.

Now that woke him up.

Hands flying to the collars smooth surface the demon hissed tugging at the binding. Ciel knew this was no ordinary collar immediately. He had felt one similar long ago around the demon hound Pluto's neck.  His fingers found the O-ring and connecting chain that was coiled next to him and disappeared into a slot in the wall.

The chain was long allowing him the freedom of movement in the 12 by 15 foot room he was currently residing in . Ciel checked himself over, clothing in place - good; his hair was a mess but other than that the only sign of his abduction was the lightly swollen puncture marks high on his neck. These courtesy of Syrenne.

"This is such a bother, I'm going to miss my program now." Ciel muttered with a sigh, rising on shaky limbs that still tingled painfully from the serpents venom.   
  
He needed to be more aware of his surrounding and anything he could use to his advantage.

His 'bed' was a large royal purple cushion covered in velvet with a soft matching blanket nearby. Someone was taking his subspecies far to literally. Then again, that in it self could be an advantage.

It didn't take the neko long to realize that Syrenne was not his current captor. She truly did not strike him as the type for this sort of set up. No, she has handed him over to someone else, a human. Another demon wouldn't have bothered with the collar.

Moving around the room he noticed the other furnishings  were bolted to the floor. They were crafted  of a fine grain maple and stained a deep chocolate color. He could feel the heat conductors beneath the floor, warming his bare feet. Someone with money then.

It was clear now, he was handed over for a "pet".

No one would take this amount of care for a simple hostage. That however made another thought clear. Syrenne handed him over to some freak collector, a human that had no fear of demons was a both stupid and dangerous thing.  
  
Ciel knew what it was like to be a hostage, a worthless captive used as a pawn to obtain a goal. He even knew what it was like to be sold and treated as a commodity, but a pet. What did this person intend to do to him exactly? The thought almost made him shiver but then, he wasn't going to be here long was he?

The demon suppressed the shudder. "It dosen't matter, Sebastian will come for me and that slithering bitch and her human accomplish will be no match for hum. He will come for me, he will."

* * *

  
  
  
Syrenne sat sipping wine in the formal dinning room, looking like like the lady of the house at the high polished long table under the fine crystal chandeliers. She had felt the ripples of Sebastian's demonic aura and smiled. Her amber eyes sparkling with anticipation as she regarded the burgundy Merlot in her glass. It reminded her much of the ravens eyes.

"Your looking pleased with yourself. " Misha commented pouring his own glass.

She took a sip allowing it to rest a moment on her pallet before swallowing the spirit. "Your one to talk, I'm surprised your not playing with your new toy."

Mish had a thoughtful grin as he swirled his Merlot in the glass." Moderation, I will savor his training in due time. He will need a moment to acclimate after-all."

The she-devils lips twitched up in amusement. "Careful Misha, he isn't one of your old fish or rare birds. This kitty's got claws and knows how to use them."

"Of that I am aware, Yet so have you darling and you know know not to ...as they say ' _Bite the hand that feeds.'_ _"_ As the the human spoke Syrenne could not help but roll her eyes subconsciously.

The only reason she hadn't killed Troyeski herself was because he was useful to her. Truly, she did not care what happen to him now. All she needed was to get Ciel here and lure Sebastian into her trap.   
  
Misha's perversions were simply an ..'added bonus'.

* * *

  
  
_"Physical experiences, lacking the joys of love, depend on twists and perversions of pleasure. Abnormal pleasures kill the taste for normal ones."_   
_— Anaïs Nin_


	9. Challenge Accepted.

The crescent moon reflected  into the rippling pool waters of Troyeski's estate. The calm cool of the night air contrasted greatly the horror with in. 

Syrenne Valencia had made her way poolside for the evening and lounged under the opalescent heavenly body of night. Her gold dusted skin almost luminous in the blue glow above.

She stretched her long limbs clad only in a sheer Venetian lace robe of black that hung open in a plunging V to her navel, leaving little to the imagination.

"It's not nice to spy little bird, or have you become a peeping tom over the years. Such a naughty habit, whatever will I tell your little kitten hmm? " She asked, appearing as if she was speaking to no one.

However, the light crush of grass at the edge of the property signaled the intruders abandonment of the shadows.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed on the woman's form, far to relaxed for one in her position. What he would not give to ring her neck, or better still - plunge a demon sword directly into that black little heart she had.

Unfortunately, the barrier around the property prevented him from doing either. Even if he tried the raven knew he would not make it more than a few feet without bursting into ashes. Insuring him little more than a quick trip back to hell, this would not provide him with any knowledge on how to secure his mate. He needed to confront the she devil directly.

Syrenne had done her homework, she wasn't as sloppy or over confident as she had been all those years ago. Under any other circumstance he would have even congratulated her and been impressed by the she-devils creativity.

"The view is unappealing I assure you ." He said, stepping into the light.

The serpent approached carefully noticing the tense line of the males shoulders and defiant rise of his jaw. "Oh is it? you seemed to enjoy it at one time, or was that apart of your lie as-well?"

_Referring to Sebastian's false seduction int he music room of the Chamber's estate over a century ago._

The memory made Sebastian sneer. "not one of my finer moments, thankfully my mate was able to remove the bitter taste of your venomous mouth from my lips."

"Oh come now Michaelis, surely a man like you has wants something beyond that once human runt?" She said; slipping the thin lace robe down from her shoulders, the dark silken fabric whispered over her skin as it fell leaving her completely bare. She pushed her shoulders back putting her body on display, full pert breasts and a long hourglass figure. Enough to bring any man to his knees..and a few women.

Sebastian was not impressed. His eyes never wavering, never leaving hers. He had no interest in a conniving snake when he had already pledge his immortal soul to another.

True, Syrenne had no interests in the Sebastian either other than his down fall by her hands.  These demonstrations were for another purpose. She wanted to rile him, she wanted to show her complete and utter lack of fear and respect. The visual _' here I am un guarded and still you are worthless to stop me'_ , to punctuate the challenge she already issued by taking the demons mate.

"Careful Syrenne, you might catch your death out here like that." Sebastian spoke with hate in his gaze.

"Oh no dear, only one of us will be doing that. But not now, No... I think I'll let my associate have fun with your little kitten before I open the gate where we can play." She spoke with a playful lit to her voice enjoying the disdainful glare he was giving her.

Sebastian growled his claws and fangs showing as the woman referred to her human counterpart.

"Oh my!" Syrenne clucked  gleefully, crossing her arms under her exposed bust and tutting a finger at the younger demon. "Seems I've touched a nerve. I wonder how your dear Ciel will fare going into heat with out you, I hear it can be quite uncomfortable. Not to mention embarrassing, all under the watchful eyes of another man. Perhaps I can ask Misha to sooth him in your stead?"

"You Scaled Bitch!" Sebastian's voice flipped into a darker octave as he growled.

Syrenne grinned. "Ah Ah! Language young man. Whatever would your mother think...oh wait that's right she's dead. The affinity for foolish sentiment over humans dose run in your clan."

Sebastian couldn't help it, he saw red and charged the barriers meaning to tear out that vulgar demoness's tongue. He was stopped however by the white hot blinding pain of the old magic guarding the property.

The raven was propelled backwards, his clothing smoking and patching of angry red flesh slowly healed on his hands and face.

Syrenne belted out a laugh. "Grilled crow the other white meat! Come on Sebs where's that calm collected butler I knew over a century ago?  All summer-salts and Silver-wear ? Has buggering that glorified house cat made you soft?"

This time Sebastian did not take her bait. He composed himself trying to quell the urge to destroy everything in a thousand meter radius. Soon, soon he would crush her for every word uttered from those hateful ruby lips.

She watched the barly contained fury in those crimson eyes with interest. "This has been a nice chat, I look forward to our next one. However, early to bed early to rise as they say. I personally want to be at my best because tomorrow- The kitty has obedience school."

The younger male returned her smirk. "Don't take my mate so lightly Syrenne, Ciel dose not answer to anyone. Not even me"

Syrenne raised an eyebrow, bending to pick up her robe yet making no move to put the garment back on . "Is that so? Well, the feisty ones are always more fun to break. Ta-Ta Sebastian."

* * *

He watched her as she walked away, sneering at her back. When the demoness was gone Sebastian was left alone in the cool summer night, cicadas singing in the trees that surrounded the property. This all seemed to familiar, except unlike the last time. _the young master_ is not so helpless. No, Ciel would not be broken - of that Sebastian was sure.

* * *

_"A man with outward courage dares to die; a man with inner courage dares to live."_

_— Lao Tzu (Tao Te Ching)_


	10. Chapter-9- Wild Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This weeks art is the lovely Pride, Demon sword of General Kieran and Mate to the lovely Airella. Pride is one tough cookie, she simply goes by one name has the swagger to match. I really enjoyed drawing her. .  
> As to this weeks chapter, idk if I'm terribly happy with it or not. I know what i was going for here but I don't know if i conveyed it that well. So here you are, love it don't love it idk XD Comments are cake!  
> ___________________________________________

Ciel was poised on what could be described as an overgrown cat tree. It was rather insulting actually as most of the accoutrements of the room were concerned.

He assumed that the human wished him to be in his demon form as then the current furnishings would make more sense. 

 

Ciel was **not** going to do that.

 

As far as the young man was concerned this humans wants were not  worth the effort. In addition, he'd not show his true self to just anyone. No demon really did, at least none worth their salt.

 

It was unfortunate enough that his secondary characteristics had been seen when he was drugged by that damnable snake. Nothing to be done for that now, the cat was quite literally out of the band and no point in appearing fully human.

 

Ciel scratched idly with a claw at the carpeted platform, thinking about how ridiculous this whole thing was. His ears twitched to the right as the soft click of the electric door locks sounded.

The demons muscles tensed; considering bolting out of the door the moment it opened. Ciel however disregarded this knee-jerk reaction as quickly as it came. He had no idea where he was or the layout, running blindly would do nothing but insure a quick capture and tighter security. No, he was going to bide his time.

 

The door opened to reveal a man, human- obviously in his mid to late 40's. By the look of his attire and expensive Cartier watch he had money. So this must be his _owner,_ Ciel almost wanted to gag as the title flashed across his mind.

 

The human was followed by a petite woman wearing a knee length black polyester dress with a white apron. The made then, likely one of a dozen or more judging by the choice of a mass produced uniform. She was pushing a cart with a silver domed serving tray.

 

Ciel was not planning on eating anything here that was certain. Drug me once shame on you , drug me again and its like the 18th century all over again. No thank you .

"Mind already working I see, I am not disappointed. I was truly hoping for an intelligent specimen." The man said, directing the maid with the wave of a hand as the doors closed automatically behind them. The resounding click of the electronic locks swift to follow.

 

Ciel made no move to get down from his perch. "At least one of us is."

 

The man chuckled and clasped his hands. "My name is Misha Troyeski, however you will call me Master. Your attitude for now is cute, but under stand me now _kotenok,_ I do not tolerate disrespect."

 

Misha Troyeski- Russian by his accent and use of terms in his native tongue, Ciel wasn't one to be fooled. He was perceptive, the demon could tell that his capture had been living in America for a long time as the accent had tinned over the years.

 

"Respect is given were it is due, that's what they say isn't it? You talk about intelligence, which.. it is apparent you have at least marginally. You knew enough to use restraints suited for a demon and you knew to send another demon to do your dirty work. I would expect you to know then that demons do not eat human food. Or has your little reptile convinced you otherwise? " Ciel spoke gesturing to the cart, his lips curling just a bit. He was asserting himself, he wanted this human to realize that no mater how much he thought he knew he was still nothing but a fragile mortal.

 

Misha did not seem phased, he smirked even as he maneuvered over to where the the cart was situated. The maid taking the direction from her Masters nod to place the tray on a near by table and lift the domed lid.

 

"That is true and Yet, you are an exception Ciel, while you do not have to eat you do it anyway . You even have an adorable affection for sweets."  He said flourishing a hand to the place setting.

 

Ciel looked bored, on the inside though he was twitching. So this human had been watching him. "Congratulations on your thorough research. Did Syrenne get all of that for you ?"

 

Misha lifted a small silver spoon taping the side of the crystal bowl at the center of the serving dish. Its contents looked to be some sort of chocolate moose with berries. It was elegant but Ciel had seen far better presentations.

 

"You. I think, misunderstand mine and Syrenne's arrangement. I do not have a contract with her, we simply have similar interests."

 

"And what would those be?A hobby abducting whomever you see fit?" Ciel pressed looking down his nose at the human.

 

Misha nodded to the maid with out acknowledging the lippy demon, she excused herself using what looked similar to a small jump-drive that was attach to a cord around her wrist. Placing the "key" into the door and waiting for a short beep signaling the disengage of the lock. He did not begin speaking until she had slipped out.

That seemed odd, at least one member of staff knew of the demons and yet he would dismiss her on the topic of abduction?.. no Ciel thought, he sent her away for another reason. Something he did not want her to see.

 

"The interest is your husband, or rather Syrennes interest. His downfall is simply a means to an end for me. Syrenne informed me that the bond between demon pairs can be quite powerful. Upon your Sebastian's death you will be effectively crippled psychologically, during that time your as vulnerable as a human and can be, as they say  - reeducated."

 

Ciel growled. "Brainwashed I think is the word that would be the more correct term."

 

Misha tutted softly. "You wound me my pet, if anything I will only do what is necessary to sooth you in your moment of need. Now be a good boy and come and try the treat I have brought you."

 

"Not Interested." Ciel crossed his arms in a flat decline.

 

"I will give you a second chance but just this once, Now come and eat." Misha smiled as he spoke looking the demon square in the eyes.

 

Ciel grinned to himself maintaining his posture. From where he sat he wasn't that worried in the least. Sebastian was not going to be beaten by that snake and he would be out of here soon enough. There was nothing this human could do to him. " **Sod. Off.** "

 

How wrong he was.

 

Misha sighed taking a small remote from his pocket. "You have forced my hand."

 

Before Ciel could question a powerful colt of electricity shot through the collar.

 

It had to be more than enough to kill an elephant to effect a demon and effect it did. Ciel's entire body tensed and his muscles locked as the neko tumble off his perch to convulse and yowl on the floor. He began clawing in vain at the device around his neck as the smell of burned skin wafted to his nostrils. 8 seconds of pure agony that felt like hours had left the bluenette twitching and drooling in a heap.

 

"I hate to have to damage a perfectly good specimen so you  will  do as you are told now yes?"

 

Ciel glared up at his 'owner' as the human stood over him frowning like a child would at a broken toy.

* * *

 

Troyeski had left him after, apparently disappointed in the demons lack of obedience. Ciel begrudgingly at what he was given if only to avoid another shock but did so silently avoiding any contact with the human.

 

After the man had gone, Ciel found his way into a small en-suite bathroom to eye his neck for as much as the collar would allow.

 

An electrical burn circled his throat. It would be gone with in the hour most likely, it had only marred the surface layer of skin. Being a demon had its perks in the arena of healing. Still, he hated the ring of red angry flesh and tried to will it away faster. There was only one allowed to mark him, his mate could leave lingering signs all over his body and they would be received with pride. Not some sadistic human who looked at him like another piece of art to own.

 

"I'm waiting Sebastian."

* * *

_“You may have bought my body, you may even have the papers to prove it, but don't fool yourself into thinking for a moment that my heart and mind were included in the purchase.”_

_― Nenia Campbell, Bleeds My Desire_

 


	11. Chapter 10 - Across the connection

Sebastian was already furious, feeling the vibrant yet however brief bloom of pain across his bond mark did nothing but escalate the demons fury. The audacity of someone causing harm to his mate made the raven nash his teeth. That primal dark part of his brain that seethed like the monster he trully was, wanting to reclaim what was rightfully his.

 

The house was in shambles and the cats were hiding from there raven haired masters rage. His temper tantrum had been of epic proportion. Just short of leveling the property, Sebastian has gauged deep class marks in almost every surface, punched holes in the walls, and demolished nearly every piece of furniture.

Even with the demons anger his own ascetics came into play.The thought to involve anyone else in this had not crossed his mind until the prospect of Ciel being in physical pain became real. It was almost even to put his own instincts aside, almost.

 

As a dominant it was his duty to protect his mate, not to mention it was insulting to ask for aid in doing so. It would be admitting not only defeat but utter incompetence. Something that most submissive would see as weakness and Sebastian could not bear the idea of Ciel looking upon him with disappointment.

He needed to think this through.

 

The image of his last dealings with the serpentine she devil crossed his mind. What she had orchestrated against the red reaper all for the sake of a contract. The indignity that no one should have been subjected to, not even that red menace. The memory fogged and Sebastian could see Ciel's face there instead, beaten and naked in a filth laden dudgeon forced to crawl over salt and broken glass. While he was sure such treatment would not break Ciel, that man had had more of his share of pain before most even knew what the word meant, that was only little reassurance. Even is Ciel could take physical torture it was the other that Sebastian worried for. 

He had seen Ciel suffer nightmares while human, the boys nearly broken mind at the hands of Claude Faustus, and even to this day things still bothered the once Earl. Not that Ciel would ever admit to this truth.

 

"No.." Sebastian had never truly known fear until this moment. Misery yes, agony absolutely, but true unbridled terror.. No. He knew was this demon was capable of and with the barrier in place his hands were tied. It made him sick.

 

"She's clever, more than I imagined." Sebastian mused, flopping onto a leather recliner that was now only partially shredded.

"She wants me to lose my composer so she can take advantage of my lack of focus. So she's playing gate keeper while i work myself into a frenzy. " The raven growled, he didn't like someone else pulling the puppet strings.

 

Sebastian closed his eyes in contemplation. Syrenne's ace was that barrier, all he had to do was get in before she was ready; or have Ciel get himself out.

Not knowing the polarity of the spell was tricky. If things may pass out from the inside unharmed but not the revers. Yet if the inside was just as impenetrable then the trap not only kept others out but kept those inside.

That was a problem.

 

Sebastian didn't think Syreene would willingly confine herself. None the less, the demoness was mad with revenge.

There left only one option, breaking through the enchantment.

 

Sebastian had a call to make.

-__---------------------------------------------------

_" invisible threads are the strongest ties." -FrederickNietzsche_

 


	12. The Laws of Magic

_Paris, France 7:30 am._

The apartment that sat above _BlackLilyMortuary,_ was completely silent in the wee morning hours. The city of love below was on the cusp f a new day.

 

The work day would begin at 8 am even death keeps its hours. So those in the businesses of mans final wishes had to keep on the clock. But for now the occupants of the modest flat sleep still lay heavy in the quietly in the serenity of dawn.

 

Unfortunately, that quiet would be short lived as the cell phone on the night table chimed the melody of  " _The Bird Is  The  Word."_ The ring-tone had been a bit of a joke on her husbands part, one that Luna was now vehemently regretting.

 

"Oh for the  love of Merlin." She mutters, bolted awake by the obnoxious little tune. The witch felt blindly over the sleeping reaper, it would have taken a train through the wall to wake Undertaker,  finally finding the mobile with her fingertips.

 

She rolled her eyes at the pleasantly slumbering grin and line of drool on his face before hitting the accept tile on the cell screen. Luna shimmied from under the duvet as she answered .

 

"Bonjour Sebastian dear," spoken with a delicate yawn.

 

"Good morning Luna, I regret to have woken you at such an inconvenient hour."

 

Luna smiled padding around in bare feet and her dressing gown. " Not to worry love, we have to be up soon anyway. Damien has a few guests on ice down stairs to get to work on." She giggled "to what do I owe this pleasure, normally it's Ciel who calls me; not that I don't love hearing from you as well Dear."

 

"Unfortunately this is not a social call"

 

Luna could hear the strain in his voice, something that was highly irregular for Sebastian Michaelis. " what's wrong dear," she asked tentatively.

 

There was a pause, the demon's breath crackled across the receiver. ".... I need to know how to break through a magical barrier."

 

Luna knew there was more to it than that, one simply did not inquire after such information out of pure curiosity. Therefore, it must have something to do with Ciel. However, she couldn't pry..not yet anyway - even if she really wanted to. " It depends on the style of magic used to create it."

 

Sebastian appreciated the woman's gearing to the question only. " How would one determine the type?"

 

Luna switched on her coffee maker, taking a seat at the bar. " there are a lot of factors dear, magic is performed in many different ways by its practitioners. You would need to know how the spell was built : does it depend on symbols or talismans?, is the caster in site actively maintaining the shield? Of course that last one opens up a whole host of other possibilities."

 

Sebastian had not felt another presence other than the human staff and the she-demon Syrenne . Magic users, while most are human, have a recognizable presence. " there is no caster on site."

 

" that's good, it's much more difficult to deal with casters. The barrier must then be linked to an object or carved into the ground. To destroy the barrier you must significantly damage the symbol or talisman." Luna was having a bad feeling  about this conversation. Had Sebastian and Ciel gotten into some trouble with magic users? She couldn't ask, being half demon herself she knew the social structure, Sebastian wasn't asking for help just information.

 

Sebastian thought back to his run in with Syrenne, the estate grounds had been pristine. He would have noticed something like carvings in the trees or markings on the ground and surrounding property. " where might one keep a talisman to insure a strong  barrier around a large location?"

 

Luna poured herself a cup of coffee and looked up at the gently swaying light fixture. Her husband was awake; 8 am on the dot, " ideally in the center most location using a strong enchantment. However, some less powerful casters do not use a single barrier, rather several that overlap to give the appearance of one. Then there would be multiple seals."

 

The demon thought this over, if it were one seal in the compound he would have no choice but to wait to be let in. Although, if there were several he could  perhaps try to withstand the magic long enough at one of its weak intersecting points  and destroy it piece by piece.

 

" Sebastian... I mean it, if there's something- anything; you can ask for assistance and no one would fault you for it." Luna's worried tone pulled the former Butler from his thoughts. She knew he wouldn't ask.

 

" Quite alright I assure you that I have everything in hand." He said, knowing it would mean nothing to the woman. Luna had placed herself him a _mothering_ positive among their little circle. Demon and reaper alike she became confidant and caregiver. She would worry regardless.

 

"Very well dear, give Ciel my love will you ? "

 

He smiled, "of course, thank you for the information."

* * *

Undertaker came down stairs, buttoning his dress shirt as he walked in the room. He paused to study the worried face of his wife as she sat with her now cooled coffee , looking into the milky  mixture and chewing her bottom lip.

 

"Hmm. That's never a good sign. What's gotten you so out of sorts m'dear?"

 

" I .." she hesitated gazing up at the concerned  look the reaper had cast upon her. The sorceress never was good at concealing her emotions. " I spoke to Sebastian. He was asking about defensive magic, barriers specifically. When I asked after Ciel he seemed....off. I can't help but feel something is wrong."

 

The silverette regarded her with a gentle smile. He slipped over soundlessly and removed the cup from her hands , enveloping her in his arms.

 

Luna melted into her husbands embrace feeling his voice rumbling through his chest as he spoke. " our Mr. Butler has always been capable m'dear, and despite his stubborn arrogance he would never risk Ciel."

 

She tightened her arms around him considering the mans point. Undertaker was right, Sebastian would not be so foolish. " I hope so love, I hope so."

* * *

“ _Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!”_  


_― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_


	13. Rude Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay so I know this is a short chapter and it may feel like filler but I think it is important so yeah I hope you enjoy it anyway!  
> Remember Comments are cake!

"Wakey wakey kitten. My how lazy of you, a demon sleeping? Whatever does that Sebastian see in you?"

 

The grating snide voice cut through the haze in Ciel's mind, it was too early. Even if demons did not need sleep Ciel never gave up on the comfort. His previous night has been a difficult one, with out Sebastian's warm body pressed against his back he felt; dare admit... Unsafe. This further perturbed the demon who liked to consider him self so self-reliant after all these years.

 

 Now, with the rude cadence of the female's voice assaulting his ears the neko's mood went black.Ciel's eyes opened in a narrow hateful gaze. "Unless you have my tea, preferably in an undrugged cup you can kindly piss off."

 

Syrenne's nose wrinkled in disgust as she snatched the collars chain. Giving the tether a swift tug, the neko found himself jerked from the plush cushion onto the floor. "I guess Sebastian hasn't thought to teach you any respect," she hissed 

 

Ciel growled at the woman currently standing on the chain to his collar. He was tiered, annoyed, and felt to hot, this was too much and he would not stand it another moment. Ciel needed to get out of her he needed to get home and far away from this woman and her inane prattle about revenge.  He snapped, using every ounce of strength he pushed up throwing Syrenne off her feet with an undignified yelp.

 

As the serpent hit her backside, he pounced, pinning her down by the throat. His claws sinking into the flesh. "I don't have time for this nonsense! Now you're going to walk me out of here or I'm going to rip out your larynx!"

 

For a brief moment she looked afraid, truly Syrenne had thought the panther would have been more docile. Clearly, something was trying the bluenettes patients beyond the inconvenience of being captured, to that end, she had the impression he was familiar with the feeling of chains about his neck. Therefore, this little out burst was something else. Something personal, and then it hit her. The slight sweetness in his scent.

 

The surprise melted from her face and twisted into amusement. Syrenne's eyes flared and pupils narrowed into slits. "Naughty boy Ciel, you should mind your elders."

 

Ciel found himself coiled in a thick black muscular tail. The she-devil had age on him, her seamless control and unfathomable strength in her demonic form, she had transformed and he had not even seen it coming.

 

The scaled appendage tightened, hoisting his body up and away from the demoness. Syrenne, looking no worse for wear and her wounds swiftly closing; slithered just out of reach of her flailing pray. "Calm down kitty, wouldn't want me to have to tell your master about your bad behavior now do you?"

 

Ciel narrowed his eyes, wincing as the tail constricted around his waist. He was almost sure is she kept this up his body would be snapped in twain.  "That human..." he growled with distaste. "Is not ...my master."

 

The snake smiled at the young demons futile aggression.  "Perhaps you're right about that little one. No human can ever truly own a demon, perhaps the more correct term is 'keeper'. Yes that sounds about right for a low class mutt like you."

 

"Ah...ha...at...at least I'm not a glorified talking belt!" Ciel strained, still writhing in her hold. He wanted to transform but found it difficult to concentrate. The collar around his neck seemed to vibrate at every little change in his demonic presence, almost like a warning.

 

Syrenne hissed, flipping the neko upside down in front of her. A maniacal grin splitting her features as the male's cheeks flushed with blood rushing to his skull in the awkward position.  "Mind your tongue little one less you lose it. I could easily crush every bone in your body and not break a sweat."

 

Before Ciel could retort the door behind him buzzed open.

 

"Syrenne, surely you know not to play with things that do not belong to you." Misha's voice floated in from the doorway.

 

The she-devil rolled her eyes and dropped the neko unceremoniously to the ground, her lower half returning to its human guise.

 

Ciel lay there a moment in an unrefined heap on the carpet. He wanted to slash open the woman's Acylies tendon when she passed. However, he made no further move to lash out. He knew it would do not good, not with that damnable human standing there. No doubt palming the little torture device all the while watching as Syrenne strung Ciel up like a prized catch.

 

"You should thank me Misha; I was just imparting a valuable lesson in respect on your little pet." Syrenne crooned as she smoothed her palms down the side panels of her pencil skirt.

 

Troyeski gave the demon wide birth on her exit. "Thank you for your efforts, but save your affections for your own demon." he said in a faux polite timber.

 

Syrenne paused, her amusement evident in the man's over confidence. "Don't spoil him to much Misha, you may find your feeding hand bitten clean off."

 

"I will keep that in mind, now if you will excuse me Syrenne. I will have to look over my little Ciel to make sure you have not bruised him up. Our deal was dependent on the quality of product you would deliver to me. Do remember that."

 

Syrenne glared at him before snapping her head away and storming down the hall.

 

Misha smirked at her retreating form, in a way he had already beaten her at her own game. All this time he had owned a demon already. The only difference between her and Ciel was that her collar an unspoken agreement.

 

"Now, I believe a... Inspection is in order." he said looking over at Ciel on the floor, an almost predatory gleam in the mans dark eyes.

* * *

"His kindness was only meant to make later torments crueler."

― Rosamund Hodge, _Cruel Beauty_  



	14. Inspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: So alot of people might be upset with me today so i apologize in advance.

  
**Chapter 13- Inspection**  

Ciel heard the door buzz as it closed behind the human, the sound of leather should shoes on the carpet padding toward him. The nest sensation was the chain of his collar being tugged - prompting the neko to stand.

 

"Forgive Syrenne, she dose not play well with others" Misha said.

 

The panther had no comment for this, in truth Ciel was contemplating just killing the human and taking his keys. However, when he stood he saw the familiar shape of the collars remote in his captor's palm.

 

"Good boy, I see you have learned well to heed your master's wishes." The man praised as Ciel stood, thus far with out arguments. "Now I would like to make sure that Syrenne was not to rough with you my doll." his sweet words prequel a gentle touch, pushing a lock of hair behind the neko's ear.

 

Ciel jerked away from the offending hand. His eyes flared and ears pinned back.

 

"Easy, I believe we spoke once about respect, yes?" Misha said gesturing with the collars remote.

 

Ciel had the inclination to take a swipe at the human, shock be damned. However, she knew playing into the tantrum would not get him out of here. If anything, he would have to 'play nice' at best for the time being.

Humans were after all simple creatures.

 

The neko relaxed as much as he could, considering the mans touch made his skin crawl.

 

Misha smiled at the demons compliance, trailing his fingers along the young man's jaw and feeling the muscles taut as the demon clenched his teeth.

 

Troyeski removed his hand to walk around his pet. Taking in the underworlder's features in appreciation. Slim build, slate-cobalt hair that fell to his shoulders; styled in the popular scene fashion of the time. Ciel's angular fringe that covered one eye, oh and those eyes, such a regal blue frames with lush dark lashes and the smudged remnants of eyeliner.

 

"Lovely" Misha whispered as he stepped just behind the demon.  "Remove your shirt"

 

  
_(A potential trigger warning_ )

 

Ceils spine when ridged at the command, his fingers flexed trying to calm his reaction. He would not allow this human to affect him so. Nevertheless, it was too reminiscent of a hazy memory that Ciel thought he had discarded long ago.

 

The demon blinked away the mental images of men in masks and his own slender form trapped in filthy cages. He would show no weakness.

 

"I gave you an order; you will not make me repeat myself." Misha warned.

 

The neko's fingers twitched as they curled around the bottom hem of his black cotton t-shirt. Ciel trained his eyes straight ahead and pulled the garment up and over his head smoothly.

 

Misha's eyes feasted on the flesh before him, He sneered at the faint burn that lie on the demons back, reaching out the human caressed the raised marred flesh with his finger tips. Investigating the shape of the symbol with agonizing leisure.

 

Ciel's tail whipped back smacking away the hand involuntarily. The demons act of objection was met with immediate action.

 

The collar became a livewire, Ciel's kneed buckled as he hit the ground. His body arched and contorted as the muscles spasmodic under the influence of the powerful current. The bluenettes flipped onto his back staring with wild fuchsia eyes at the human above him.

 

Troyeski's face held no expression, looking down at his writing pet as one might regard an insect. Holding his thumb steadily over the collars remote.

 

"Why must you test me? Do you think I enjoy harming you?" he said, releasing the pressure from the button to allow the demons body to finally lax.

 

Ciel ground his teeth glaring at the human.

 

Misha only sighed, seeming put out by all this effort on his part. He sat down heavily in a near by chair gesturing with his free hand. "Up on your knees and come here."

 

This was demeaning, this was disgusting. Ciel rose to his knees glowering at the carpet, swearing in his head that as soon as Sebastian finished with that snake Ciel would personally eviscerate this human.

 

"Come here my pet, I haven't got all day." Misha warned again, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair.

 

Every inch closer created a lead weight in Ciel's stomach.

 

Once reaching the chair, Misha gave the leash a firm tug and wrapped the chain lose about his palm. Ciel's posture wavered at the jerk bringing his face closer to the mans high polished dress shoes.

 

Misha smiled setting his feet apart, he leaned over slipping the fingers of his unoccupied hand under the collar and pulled his pet into place. Pressing the bluenettes face into the floor just under the chair, Misha so loved this position. The downward arching of the demons spine making the vertebra visible under that beautiful pale skin.

 

Ciel's shoulders fit snuggle against Misha's instep, his face pressed to the carpet as the neko's heart began to pound. Traitorous memory itching and clawing there way to the surface, trying to coil around him and drag him back to that place so dark and helpless.

 

Looking the demon over and allowing his eyes to drink in the expanse of milky skin, Misha's eyes trailed down the demons spine and to the fine trail of slate blue fur that lead down to the neko's tail.

 

"exquisite." he breathed leaning over to run a palm over the slender males back.

 

Ciel tensed squeezing his eyes shut. No one was suppose to touch him like this, only Sebastian, only his mates hands could caress him with such familiarity.    He hated this.

 

  
_Sebastian_... His mind called out filled with heartache.

 

"Raise your hips."

 

The request made Ciel's eyes snap open, how dare this vermin request him in such a position. Before Ciel could spit out and insult he felt a hand wrap around the base of his tail and pull up.

 

The unfortunate reaction was involuntary - a submissive yowl as his tail flicked up and wrapped around the forearm of his captor as the neko's hips lifted into a presentation poster.

 

Ciel's face red with embarrassment, the action had become a reflex after years of mating with his dominant. Sebastian favored his secondary traits in the bedroom and would often maneuver him in the same way. Ciel felt such shame to have the reaction to a stranger.

 

"My so simple, I will have to remember that." Misha quipped. Standing from the chair and stepping around the back Misha allowed the tail to unravel from his arm.

The human felt a delightful tingle at the sensation of the soft appendage on his skin.

 

Ciel growled and hissed from under the chair. His claws digging into the carpets' padding.

 

"Manners Kitten, we are almost done." Misha said, moving being the demon and tugging down the back of the bluenettes trousers.

 

"NO!" Ciel shouted, his legs pinching together as he stumbled trying to get away. His escape however was halted by another Jolt from the collar. Ciel screeched and writhed tugging at the jewelry. The current arching into his hands, the smell of seared flesh filling his nose the demon screamed obscenities and contorted.

 

The human watched with a smile holding down the remotes trigger. "Keep fighting it makes no difference. You are a toy that can take heavy correction. Mark my words Ciel you will obey me."

 

When the chock finally ended, Ciel lay in a twitching heap. He could not even resist when his trousers were pulled from his body. Leaving him in a pair of black Y-fronts. He curled up on his side to have some semblance of privacy.

 

Misha looked the defeated form over, he could easily take more but no that would not be as sweet. He wanted the creature to beg for him. That thought cast away, Misha tossed the clothes to the door and looked back at demons bare legs, long and tone. Two perfect planes of porcelain, how wonderful they would feel wrapped about his waist.  "We are done for now, new clothing will be delivered by one of the staff. I will expect you to have them on when I next visit."

 

Ciel did not reply, he kept his gaze to the wall.

 

 Troyeski left soon after, the rooms light leaving with him. Ciel was alone, stripped in the pitch dark.

 

"Please..Sebastian..please."  

* * *

"Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad."

― Henry Wadsworth Longfellow


	15. Breaking my heart

Blinding was the only word for the anger Sebastian currently felt. Like a white-hot needle to the brain, he growled deep in his chest fighting away the innate response to destroy everything around him.

He had been looking over city planning documents for the Troyeski estate- blueprints of the house, zoning permits for construction and work orders from security firms. He wanted to know the exact layout of the place to get some idea where the talismans for the barrier might be placed.

 

That's when he felt it.

 

The demon had expected to feel some pain over his and Ciel's bond, at the very least a mild irritation. That was what Syrenne was trying to do. She was baiting him with the promise of harming his mate. This however, was different. It was something so vile and disrespectful that he would relish the day when that slithering menace was under him begging for death as he slowly tore her apart.

The stabbing burning sensation and metallic taste in Sebastian's mouth were all things he could handle. All things he knew Ciel could handle. It was the spiked feeling of fear and low grinding undertone of shame that threw the demon off. That buzz that shot along his spine of Ciel's fight or flight response.

The accompaniment of pain with these feelings set Sebastian on edge. He wanted to destroy that snake and her mortal counterpart. It was a feral impulse to protect what was his at all costs.

This was not the first painful sensation after their bond; the first had been the hum of irritation and annoyance. The raved shad smirked considering the witty retorts his mate must have made to garner such treatment at the hands of his captors. Ciel after all did have a smart mouth.

Unlike the first time, this since of discomfort and unease was very unlike Ciel. Few things could rile the younger demon into such a state of unrest. Of the few, Sebastian knew them all, Ciel's past had been a dark one and some things even a century could not fully wash away. Shame imbedded so deeply that even Sebastian had had a hard time getting Ciel to feel comfortable in there bed when outside the hormone fueled lust of heat season.  He knew what was going on or what was being threatened toward his mate. It broke his heart.

* * *

 

Sebastian paced the length of the master bedroom; he had restored the home from his initial temperate. Of course, once he had Ciel back they would need a comfortable environment, at least until other arrangements could be made. He doubted Ciel would ever feel safe in this house again.

The three house cats mewled from their perch on the bed watching their master's discomfort. Their pitiful little sounds drawing him to pause a step.

Dante was the first to leap to the floor and weave between her masters legs.

Sebastian picked up the feline and sat at the roll top desk in the corner of the room. Once seat the cat stretch placing her paws on his chest, large expressive eyes blink slowly before closing, leaning into nuzzle the ravenette face.

 

The little show of affection was endearing but still not enough to ease the heartache the demon felt.

Sebastian needed Ciel.

He needed to know his mate was safe, to erase those lowly feeling that echoed across their bond. Sebastian had worked so hard all these years to show Ciel that life was not all pain and deception. That even as creatures of darkness they still had wants and needs and could have happiness of there own. Now that feeling of hurt was, being etched right back into the bluenettes and Sebastian was powerless to stop it.

He needed a plan.

" Knowing the layout isn't enough, if the barrier is centralized around a single spell I can do nothing but wait for that Snake or admit that I can not save Ciel...I would have failed him." Sebastian said, stroking Dante's jet silken fur.

The cat meowed sitting back on her haunches.

 

"Yes I know, I can't wait for Syrenne to play her game. That would put Ciel in more danger with his heat coming. Time is not on out side this time." He replied to the feline as if she could understand his plight.

 

"If only I had eyes inside the barrier, someone who would not draw attention and could pass easily though the enchantment."

 

Sebastian leaned back in the office chair and looked up at the ceiling. He could not look to the underworld for help, even if he let his failure drive him to seek aid it would be useless. The magic around the estate was meant to block demons like him. No one in hell could help him and he had no human contacts that would be so willing.

He could not go to the reapers because it would be in violation of the very treaty that called for the execution of Valencia's sons. This didn't involve a reaper therefore, the shinigami could not intervene. Even if Sebastian knew Undertaker wouldn't care if it meant Ciel's safety was in jeopardy, that man would take on all of reaper kind for the little once earl.

In a way Sebastian hated the reaper for all his strength and gall, Undertaker has freed himself from the political trappings of heir respective worlds. Something Sebastian could not do.

* * *

 

Sebastian closed his eyes going over the estate ground blueprints in his head. So engrossed in his thinking the demon did not hear the pattering of eight more paws approaching until both London and Peach pounced up into his lap.

 

He smiled looking down. "Trying to cheer me up?  
  


All three purred and nudged at him.

 

"Yes that's very helpful thank you. Now if you could all come up with a way to best that annoying woman." That is when it hit him...

 

"Maybe you can?"

* * *

 

_"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."_

_― Rose Kennedy_

 


	16. Tour Macabre

Ciel stood in front of the mirror and absolutely loathed the reflection looking back at him.

This was degrading.

The tight black nylon top felt like a 2nd skin, and the knee length shorts of the same material left nothing to the imagination.

He growled and tried to adjust himself to seem less conspicuous in the tight trouser but it was of no use.

 

"Lucifer, I look like that Trancy pervert. I do not even think Grell would wear this "he said turning around to eye the back of the garment.

 

The shorts were high wasted to compensate for the crop length of the top. The back of them had a key hole cut out for the neko's tail, unfortunately it also show cased the top third of Ceils arsecrack.

 

"Good to see whores-r-us makes alterations" he quipped, ears pinned back aggressively.

 

Moreover, of course he had been left barefoot.

Ciel backed away from the mirror snatching a small white elastic band from the vanity top, pulling his hair back in a messy ponytail. "Hurry up Sebastian my patients is wearing thin."

* * *

 

 

By the time the estate staff member came to Ciel's room the demon was so bored he welcomed the distraction.

While being lead out be, a leash was not ideal he could at least get a look at the buildings layout.

The staffer was a young man perhaps in his late 20's, average looking with mousy hair and brown eyes. Over all unremarkable.

"Mr. Troyeski wished to share his collection with you," the staffer said, the operates monotone voice seeming not even surprised to be walking a demon like a house pet.

Although that is exactly was Ciel was.

 

"How magnanimous of him to make sure that I'm educationally stimulated, to bad his considerations could not extend to wardrobe."

The staffer made no comment; clearly, conversation was beyond his job description.

Ciel followed, not that there was much of a choice, and while he did not see the collars remote that did not mean it was not there.

Walking down the halls lined with photos and glass cases, Ceils attention was else were, his eyes drifted along the walls and ceiling; nothing the vents and temperature controls. This with the lack of windows meant he must be underground.

Ciel paused taping at one of the display cases. "Walrus baculum" he read allowed.  "How charming."

The staffer simple kept walking and giving the on rails tour. "Nest we have some of the more macabre displays. Incidentally, Mr. Troyeski's favorite room."

They entered a narrow rectangular room with five display cases on the wall. The contents of each hidden in shadow. There was a chair in the center of the room, a modern looking thing of black leather and steel. Misha is the type of man who likes to observe his collection. To live vicariously through the history.

Ciel watched, as the staffer stood off to the side by a control panel on the wall, noticing the change in the human's stance it was easy to see the man did not like this room.

 

This piqued the demons interests.

 

"I will assume that you have some knowledge of the world's history over the last century." The man said Motioning to the chair in the center of the room.

 

Ciel gave a neutral wave of his hands considering this was going to be even more boring. After all, he was a demon what could shock him.

 

How wrong he was.

* * *

 

 **(AN: Warning- contains depictions of a graphic natural both factual and fiction if you are squeamish or easily upset please proceed with caution**.)

 

The staffers hand moved over the display control, there was a humming sound before the first of the inset displays lit.

An old typewriter sat on a small desk with a uniform on a dressed bust to the right. The uniform was an old German one, circa WW2.

"Should I be impressed?" Ciel commented dryly from where he sat in the viewing chair.

The staffer pressed a 2nd button and a flag unfurled in the display's background. The crimson fabric was tattered and stained, at its center a white space emblazoned with a black symbol.

The swastika.

"Mister Troyeski's earliest and prized possession," The staffer began to speak. "The uniform of Adolf Hitler, the typewriter is believed to be the very one the infamous furer wrote his manifesto Mien Komph. The flag hung about the gates of a polish internment camp."

"How lovely, you must be so proud to be employed by such a cultured individual." Ciel droned, crossing his legs looking rather bored at the display.

Wars were such boorish affairs, one man thinking they know what is best or trying to control the world. Such an unoriginal conquest.

The staffer made no comment, his finger moving over the controls with practiced ease. The next display case lit and Ciel froze in the chair. His hand flexed suppressing a tremor.

_...what kind of sick..._

 

"This." The human said, pausing a moment to gather his own composer. "This is a piece of evidence form the Tate-Labianca murders. Also known as The Manson Family Killings."

 

It was not the fact that this was a remnant of a murder. Ciel had seen murders from his human life, the thing that sent a cold tingle down his spine was the nature of the item it self.  It was a nightgown; more specifically it was Sharon Tate's nightgown, draped on a mannequin to mimic the from of the heavily pregnant actress on the night of her death.

The faded fabric was still stained in blood, the rips and tears in the center of each patch of dark gore numbered up to 16.  She was stabbed 16 times.

The only thing Ciel could focus on was the gravid shape of the stomach, where Tate's son had been just 2 weeks shy of being born.

Something in the demon went cold, true demons were cruel creature. Yet they two protected their young. Perhaps this would not have affected a dominant demon so strongly; however, the animal brain of the submissive mind cowered at the sight.

Ciel looked away steeling his nerves, almost ashamed for the tremble that course through him.

This however was just the opening act for this _"Tour De Macabre"_  

Two display cases left would make this look like a summer day in comparison.

* * *

 

The light flinched on in the third case.

"These last two displays are Mr. Troyeski's newest, he wanted to give you a gift of sorts."

This case held a coffin, his coffin. Ciel recognized the workmanship right away and was surprised at how little it had deteriorated over the century. The gold signant displayed proudly on the black lacquered top shone "CP", as well polished as the day it went into the ground, holding nothing more than a few sacks of stones.

This should have been a hint, a preamble for what was to come.

The last case lit, three spotlights, 3 more coffins.

 

**Vincent Phantomhive, Rachel Phantomhive, and Angelina Durless**

 

* * *

 

 

Ciel growled and shot up out of the chair. "Just what is this human playing at!" he shouted causing the staffer to shrink back.

"I'm sorry, I'm doing only as ordered by Mr. Troyeski," With that the man pressed a button and darted from the room.

Ciel charged after only to be met with a quickly closed entrance. He shouted and pounded on the door, and then amidst his rage Ciel heard a creaking sound.

 

He froze; the sound was accompanied buy the hiss of hydraulic levers. The demon turned slowly, his eyes instantly going to the final display case.

 

The coffins opened slowly. "No, no, it's impossible no!" Ciel whispered, his feet forcing him closer.

To close to the glass of that horrible tableau, to close to the agonizing creak of wood being forced wide to expose what should have been left deep in the earth with his old life, forgotten.

Ciel could never really forget though, he was not like Sebastian. He was not born a demon, he did not equate death so commonly nor did he have the ability to easily adapt to it.

Ciel felt the entire world like the frighten child he had been all those years ago, the night the manor burned; the night he lost his innocence. It all flooded right back staring into the hollow eyes of his families' skeletal remains.

The neko crumbled to the floor, eyes wide and skin buzzing. "It's a lie. It's a lie..." the declaration first cam soft with more pain than volume but quickly escalated. "This is a lie!" he shouted pounding his fist against the glass.

The first strike clapped and bounded across the small room, the surface cracking from the points of contact and splintering outwards.

"Oh bit its all quiet authentic I assure you kitten." Misha's voice called over the room's intercom.

 

**The sick bastard had been watching.**

 

"It took a few phone calls to the right people, and of course Syrenne was invaluable to the process of finding your parents in that unmarked pagan church and returning them to there rightful resting place."

Ciel's arms shook as he dropped his head. "I will kill you; I swear I will kill you!"

"What's wrong kitten I thought you would enjoy this little family reunion." The man purred over the loud speaker.

The demons blood turned to ice as his eyes flashed, frost creeping across the floor and around him as Ciel pressed his demonic presence. He could feel the vibration in the collar but paid it no mind" I will destroy you Troyeski; I will tear off your limbs and keep you alive just to watch you wriggle in the dirt like the worm you are!"

A laugh responded to the demons rage. "Oh? A worm my pet? Like the ones that ate your pretty mothers face?"

Ciel shrieked, the class of all the displays burst, raining class as the demon lost control.

* * *

 

 

"Do it now" Syrenne said watching the monitors as she smirked, eyes glinting with sick fascination a s Misha pulled a lever.

The collar lit with spars and small silver electrodes masked as sprinkler systems descended from the ceiling.

The she-devils eyes glowed with anticipation as Misha questions "Are you sure this will work?"

"Do it trust me; this will push your little kitten right over the edge."

He pressed the button and the silver nodes sparkled with electricity. The collar came to life and arches of blue voltage shoot from the ceiling to the demons neck.

~~~

Ciel had been mid transformation, his once pale skin taking on a navy black hue, muscle mass changing, claws and teeth lengthen when the spark occurred. His body became a lighting rod, the blinding white light flashed in his eyes as the taste of iron formed on his tongue.

Then the world went black.

* * *

 

_"When words are too heavy for the mouth, the soul weeps in agony"_

_― Ikechukwu Izuakor_

 

 


	17. Time is running out.

 

Hot... it was so hot. "Sebastian... Sebastian pleases," He moaned and writhed feeling the tight stirring in his lower abdomen. This was not right, not yet. Not yet.

 

Ciel struggled to open his eyes. The light was to bright where was he now? The last thing he remembers was...The Coffins.

 

No. no. no. no...

 

"Awww what's the matter kitten? Feeling a little hot under the collar?" The purr of Syrenne's voice made him sick.

 

Coming back to his senses Ciel came to the horrible realization that he was strapped face down on an examination table. Testing his bonds proved useless, whatever they where made of was in fact strong enough to hold him.

 

"What have you done to me?"

 

The she-demon smiled at the shouted inquiry, her clawed fingertip trailed over the captives back ripping the shiny nylon fabric top to expose his chest and back. "Silly boy haven't you figured it out yet? My, some one really should have taught you better dear."

 

Ciel's skin crawled at her touch. "I'm in no mood for games!"

 

Syrenne stepped into his eye line and began to caress Ciel's fevers cheeks. The neko squirming all the while to get away from her touch. "No games dear, this is basic biology. The anatomy of a submissive demon is very sensitive. You see we are the closes to our space species than the others." As the serpent spoke, her hands ghosted over the male's bared flesh, stepping down his body and around the table.

"Demons were once angels did you know that? They rebelled and were cast out, left to rot in a realm of brimstone and fire. However, you see lord Lucifer was always the inventive sort; he saw the world and the wonders those pitiful humans were given and decided that his hell would be of his own design.  He would finally be the creator that he always wished to be. Therefore, he let his legions take the souls first of beasts to give them form. Then the souls of man to refine that form, but at the end of the day we are what we are... animals with black hearts."

 

The she-devil drug her nail down the back seam of the tight fitting trousers. Ciel's heart pounding in his ears as the thread gave way.  

 

"Stop it! Don't touch me!" he screamed and bucked.

 

"I'm just trying to ease your pain kitty, you see as I was saying submissive are quiet sensitive. It's an instinct to insure the continuation of the species that in times of great stress; especially so close to a season, that a submissive cycle with come early to emit pheromones in order to call their mate home where it's safe."

 

His eyes went wide. "You! You knew this would happen!" the neko squalled, the heat and itching setting over his skin grew moment by moment.

 

"Guilty as charged." The woman replied in a singsong voice. "You see I have waited 100 years and I just can't wait anymore. I am going to give your little crow the fits wondering what is being done to you in here. Then when he's frothing at the mouth and so single minded in his purpose im going to let him in and destroy him."

 

"You underestimate him." Ciel growled trying to maintain his composer. It was difficult with the sweat beginning to soak his hair and trickle over his ever-sensitive skin.

 

Syrenne did not seem impressed. "No darling you over estimate him, all those lovely bonding hormones have clouded your sight. Not to worry though, once he is dead and you are practically gagging for it your mind will go too much with agony. Then Misha will make you his perfect, obedient little sluts. You'll forget all about Sebastian Michaëlis."

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian ground his teeth as he stood at the edge of the property. He could feel it; Ciel is calling out to him in desperation and need.

 

"Playing dirty are we Syrenne?" He quipped setting down the cat carrier. "Well good thing I'm not above trickery of my own."

 

Opening the cage Dante sauntered out. She was the smartest and quickest of the three. The feline sat and looked up at her master.

 

"Go find Ciel."

 

Just like that, the little creature was off like a shot.

 

Sebastian smiled to him self leaning against a tree, "You forget Syrenne it's not just the beast on the outside you have to worry about. An agitated panther is not easily controlled, give them hell my love. I'm coming for you."

 

* * *

 

_"Beware the fury of a patient man."_

_―_ _John Dryden_


	18. Kitty co-conspirator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double post since both chapters are short.

Four paws trotted soundlessly through the garden slinking under rose bushes and along the stonewall. Being the color of shadows served Dante well as she bolted from behind a planter and into the service door after a gardener exited, carrying a wound up garden hose.

 

Passing through the barrier before had been uneventful. The feline had trapes right trough with out a care to the slight tingle along her fur.

 

Her master gave her an order, and while cats largely do not follow orders. This one she was all to glad to follow.

**"Find Ciel"**

 

Dante missed her other master's familiar scent and presence among their pride.

 

The black cat squeezed below doors and around crates as he bode her time. Luminous eyes scanning the are as her nose twitched taking in every detail.

 

There was still no sign of her master; however, there was something else. The spicy bitterness that made the felines ears pin back and fur stand on end.  The woman stole her master.

 

Dante bounded up a stack of crates and into the exposed wooden beams of the hallway. Skillful, sure steps carried the cat unseen among the dark rafters, following the scent eking out of a side office door that was cracked open.

 

The voices inside filtered up to Dante's keen eats.

 

"You're sure he will come for him?" A man said.

 

There was an amused chuckle before a woman's lit followed. "Sebastian is already stalking around the outskirts of the property, Misha dear; I suppose the crow is weighting the option of charging the barrier. He is a stupid boy after all."

 

Dante hissed softly recognizing the voice immediately as the intruder.

 

"And when you kill him?" The man asked.

 

Dante leapt from her hiding spot and crept under the boom of a hall call to get a closer eye on the beings inside.

 

"When I end Michaëlis, his little mate will go mad. The feeling of a broken bond is crippling for any demon foolish enough to make one. Even more so for a submissive gender demon. He will be so broken any suggestion of safety will be a light in the storm. You can have your way with him, make him your slave, and do whatever you like."

 

The man clapped his hands enthusiastically. "And my little Ciel will have no memory of his former lover?"

 

Dante's ear's flattened at the mention of her master's name.

"In theory yes, most like him suffer such a break that in order to protect what sanity they have left; there mind simple erases any trace of their fallen mate. Ceil will be a clean slate."

 

* * *

 

After some time the scheming pair parted ways, Dante decided to follow the man as it seemed to her Ciel's scent was much stronger on him. HE had to know were her master was!

 

The cat was stealthy as she crept along when the man got into an elevator she waited until the doors began to close and the lift was already headed down to make her move. Darting through the slim opening and onto the top of the lift, she watched the man thought the grate as he hummed to himself palming a strange little box in his hand.

 

When the elevator finally stopped, Dante had already begun pawing and chewing at the screws along the grate using her weigh to press it down and create and opening once, the screws were free. The smart feline jumped down through the hole she made and darted out of the elevator doors as the closed. Still slinking behind the man unseen.

 

The scent of her master grew stronger were ever the man was heading to.

 

* * *

 

Misha paused at a door at the end of the hall typing in a code on the key pad still unaware of his 'guest' fallowing a few meters behind him

 

He entered the room eying the sight before him, feasting on the platter of sin stretch out on the table.

  "Did you miss me Ciel?" he crooned holding his arms wide in some grand gesture.

 

Ciel turned his head to scoff at the human when he saw a familiar little creature stalk in behind him.

 

The demon gave no mention or even indication he saw anything, other than briefly locking eyes with the creature and flitting his gaze over to a trashcan in the far corner.

 

Dante seemed to understand however and slinked behind the receptacle and out of sight.

 

"I miss you as one may miss a terrible case of hemorrhoids." Ciel said with a fake smile.

 

"Oh that's no way to speak to your master little one." Misha tutted walking over and pulling the sheet from Ciel's body. "I see Syrenne took some liberties in preparing you during her visit." He said, eyes looking over the remnants of torn clothes that left the neko completely nude.

 

Ciel thrashed in the restraints. "You won't be so crass when I get out of here!"

 

Misha's eyebrows crept up. "My darling once you're out of here it will be under my control, you will fall at my feet and treat me as your god." he said trailing a hand over the Ciel's back side dipping his finger along the cleft of the submissive rear."

 

"Stop it!" Ciel tried pressing his hips forward away from the intrusive touch but there was nowhere to run.

 

"Demon anatomy is so very interesting..." Misha commented, lifting his hand away as he eyes the clear fluid on his fingertips.  "Intersexed creatures who have such animalistic tendencies, it's a true treat. I cant wait to find out what else your capable of ."  

 

Ciel's face was red with shame as he looked away.

 

The human laughing behind him made him sick. However, he knew that with Dante hear that meant Sebastian was not that far behind, the clever old crow was up to something. It may have prevented Sebastian himself but for whatever reason allowed the house cat to pass. A barrier of some kind?

 

"Well kitten, the show is about to begin and I do what to have good seats. Good bye for now." Misha said as he left the electric door closing behind him.

 

When Ciel turned his head back, he saw the little furry face peer out from behind the rubbish bin in the corner. Dante meowed seeing her master's face.

 

"Come here girl."  He called the creature over;  noticing then something dangling from her collar. It was a lock pick.

 

"Ha...he's having me do all the work now." Ciel muttered patting the cats head with what little mobility; he had slipping his fingers around her collar to free the little pick.  

 

This would take some time but at least he knew freedom was not far away, first thing was to get free and then once he was out of this room. He was going to kill Troyeski.

* * *

 

_"Expose yourself to your deepest fear; after that, fear has no power, and the fear of freedom shrinks and vanishes. You are free."_

― Jim Morrison

 


	19. Preamble to Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: ok I know this chapter feels short and I'm sorry, but just know it is cause the next couple of chapters are going to be monsters, When I get into battle chappys they can run long. And yeah I need to save some thoughts for those sequences lol any who forgive me for the length of this one. Any who enjoy, and remember comments are love, I feed critics to the wolves. LoL vote! Follow yum..

"Come out come out wherever you are little bird." Syrenne drawled as she walked along the gated entrance, her nails clinking over the rod iron bars as she moved. Each little tic and tac beating out her war drums. "I know your there Sebastian, I know your watching... such a voyeur you are." her tone a vulgar purr with each step, copper eyes searched the wooded parameter looking for a sign of the raven demon.

" Oh, you know who else likes to watch. My good friend Mr. Troyeski; he's been watching your little kitten mewl and rut for hours on end like a wanton little...whor-"

 

"Shut. Your. Mouth!" The growling command came from the tree line just to the right of the property. In a blur, Sebastian was standing before the gate, a faint green shimmer of magic between him and the snake as she grinned and held up a finger.

 

Syrenne tutted and tapped her nail on the boundary, the magic sparking at the touch. "Temper temper dear! All in good time, tell me are you starting to feel the burn yet? That disgusting longing that you crippled yourself with?"

 

The raven snarled his fangs showing and eyes wild, the picture of an unhinged dominant male.

 

**Just as she had expected.**

 

Sebastian seethed, every inch of him hummed and muscled taut; his claws elongating and skin taking on a dark smoky pallor just around his shirt cuffs and collar. " You can't keep me from him! I'm finished with your games!"

 

The snake was giddy with anticipation, "Oh come on then Michaëlis such a tough guy! You know I thought you were smarter than to do something as stupid as bond. You certainly had me fooled all those years ago - Calm, cool, collected; playing the dutiful half-breed butler, all right under my nose. If I hadn't been so annoyed that you helped the reapers and destroyed my contract I would have applauded your deceit."

 

"Enough! Stop hiding behind this little shield and face me!" Sebastian barked the aura around him turning dark and slowly stained the ground black.

 

**He was out of control, sloppy, she was going to enjoy this.**

 

**Meanwhile**

* * *

 

 

Ciel was hot and his skin was humming as he tried to concentrate on picking the lock of his wrist shackle, finally there was a low click and the binding flipped open. Next he worked on the neck restraint, they had thankfully not electrified this one. He was surprised to see the collar underneath had also been removed to allow the bed restraint to fit snuggly. That was foolish, he couldn't help but grin wickedly at the implications.

 

Being no longer hindered by that cursed collar meant he could transform freely and Troyeski would have no sway over him.

 

Once the neko was free from his confines he slid down of the bed, his legs betraying him for the moment and sending the submissive crumpling to the floor.

 

Dante mewled at her masters discomfort, brushing her sleek body along this thigh. Ciel looked down at the feline stroking down her back before a painful cramping rippled through his abdomen. " UGh..bloody ...inconvenient!" He snarled staggering up to his feet and toward the door.

 

Ciel just hoped he could get out of her before he was flung into full blown heat, as if wandering naked through this horror museum wasn't enough he had to embarrass himself by doing so with a rising need burning at his core. Reeking of that sticky sweet scent of Carmel and tea, this was debasing and filthy. How dare that snake and her human playmate do this to him! Do this to Sebastian...do this to his family...oh yes that image of the skeletal remains still burned into Ciel's mind. They did not deserve that, even if it has been over a century and maybe as a demon he should not feel this way, he still did. They still meant something to him once upon time.

 

The demon placed his palm to the electrical door lock and tendrils of frost began seeping into the wire-works. The panel began to crackle and smoke before the door finally hisses open, with in moments there was an alarm blaring through the lower levels. There would not be much time, Ciel knew there would be guards on there way. He smiles, wrapping his arms around his stomach as his skin begins to dark and a deep blue aura seeps into the air like fog enveloping his body.

 

**Let them come.**

* * *

 

Syrenne turns hearing the alarms sound from inside the estate, her eyes flitting back to the demon before. Gone is Sebastian's look of complete rage, replaced with a confident grin. His arms are folded over his chest eying her like a bored instructor may a sleeping student. His demeanor was like night and day, like taking off a mask.

 

"Something wrong Syrenne?" He asks, thin lips curling in question, he's amused because he knows something she doesn't.

**A Trick.**

The she-devil sneers, "It doesn't matter because your out there. You may think you have the upper hand Michaëlis but you don't, you don't have anything! Now if you'll excuse me I think I've a naughty kitten to correct." A grin of wild insanity breaks across her face. " you know when I'm done I'll be sure to bring you the leftovers."

Sebastian narrows his eyes, not quite loosing his edge but still hoping his plan has worked. Ciel is smart enough to know if he sent Dante there is a reason he didn't come himself. Although, in his mates current stat the crow can not be to sure if the once earl will be lucid enough to make the connection. All he can do is hope that in the commotion the barriers key will be destroyed enough for him to enter.

 

As much confidence as he has in Ciel; Syrenne is a predator with nothing to loose. She knows her plan is disintegrating in her hands and she will not allow herself to be on the losing end again. She will take any semblance of victory she can, and killing Ciel would do that.

* * *

 

The panther stalks down through the halls as the sound of thundering footsteps' grows louder. A pair of large icy blue eyes flash fuchsia in the darken halls as fine Italian marble is coated in a sheet of ice.

 

Ahead the guard skid to a halt, looking with fearful eyes at the massive creature slowly prowling toward them. One of the guard raises a gun in his trembling hands. However before he can shoot a small flash of black races down the hall and leaps at the mans hand.

 

Dante's fangs sink deep in the flesh of the mans palm causing the gun to shoot up into the ceiling and his arm to fling wildly.

 

Ciel's roar shakes the display cases and cracks the glass.

 

The little cat is thrown of by her attacker and strikes the wall with a hard thud. The men realize there mistake in harming the small animal as the demon cat launches at them. There is the repeated echo of gunshots in the enclosed space. The sounds turn to pitching screams as they are torn limb from limb and blood paints the walls.

 

Misha watches from a security camera upstairs in his office, his hands shake violently before the man flings a crystal decanter of liquor at the wall. When he looks back at the video feed the beast is gone. "Syrenne!"

* * *

 

_"Sic vis pacem para bellum - if you want peace, prepare for war."_

_**― A.J. Darkholme, Rise of the Morningstar** _

 

 


	20. Rage of a Serpent

Syrenne stalked down the hall her heels clicking on the hardwood, or rather stomping on it as her gate was as agitated, the thick burnish aura coming off her in waves. She had planned everything to the letter and yet again that damn crow had managed to ruin all of her hard work. She should have killed them both outright, but no she wanted to savor this like a fine wine. She wanted to see the look on that ravens face as she crushed his very heart.   
  
**How dare that little blue haired nuisance ruin her plans!**   
  
This was all Ciel Phantomhive’s fault, Misha’s little pet had become a liability that she would have to correct.  
  
Before she could go down and amend the problem a certain bumbling human rounded a corner, his hands shaking as they grabbed her shoulders.   
  
“Syrenne! You must protect me!” Misha cowered, his face ashen with worry as another chorus of screams lit from the lower levels of the estate. More of his staff being slaughtered by the demon panther as he made is way up through the Estates lower level.   
  
The she-devil looked bored as her eyes flitted to where the human’s palms clutched at her desperately. With a delicate hand as is flicking of an offensive incest she plucked his grip away from her person. “Misha dear your wrinkling the Dior,” she stated impassively, brushing past him.  
  
The man sputtered where he stood and shouted after her, “I don’t care about your damned clothes you promised me that that demon would be immobile and now he’s gone on the lose, he means to kill me don‘t you understand?!”  
  
Syrenne looked over her shoulder, eyes flashing dangerously. “Foolish mortal, I never promised you anything. In-fact I believe I said once Ciel was captured he was then your problem. I never gave a damn about that runt. The only reason I’m going to go down there and put the cat out is that he has annoyed me. I do nothing for you Misha; your usefulness has run its shelf life. Now if I were you I’d get out of here because when I’m done with the kitten and his crow I might just get hungry.”    
  
Troyeski shivered as the woman’s fans dipped over her garnet lips. He had played with a devil and lost. The human turned and ran, keen on heading the demons warnings. 

* * *

  
“Here kitty kitty, I have a saucer of milk for you?” Syrenne sang in sweet false voice, her reptilian eyes adjusting to the dark of the lower corridor.   
  
The backup generator had failed and the florescent lights lay in piles of glass on the now frosted floors. The only light in the narrow winding halls was the intermittent blinking of red alarm lights. The pulsing crimson casting eerie shadows.   
  
“You’ve set quite a stage for yourself Phantomhive, right out of a made for television horror. Tell me am I supposed to be impressed? Am I supposed to be afraid of the big bad cat?”   
Her footsteps crunched on the flecks of glass as she walked, the resounding tip, tap, of her designer heels following the crushed echoes.   
  
A voice from the darkness replied, “Afraid? No, I do not expect you to be afraid of me personally. However, I believe I know what might instill something to that affect.  I must admit, Sebastian did not give your talents nearly enough credit. Truly creative, I suppose that little display of death was jarring for me. Unfortunately, I never was one to shy away from the things that cause me pain. I just had to go back for a second look.”  
  
The snake followed the voice into the darkness the air growing colder the deeper she descended into the lower levels of the compound. The demon had to step over the half eaten corpses of guards and staff members. “Let me guess, you swore to avenge the desecration of their final resting place? Perhaps you even wept and discovered the last remnant of your humanity. Now you are going to tell me what a monster I am for separating you from your one true love.  Really dear I didn’t bring my pocket tissues.”   
  
A low slow chuckle lifted from the murky haze just ahead, throbbing red light flickered to illuminate the cold thick rolling fog of white. A figure walking through the miasma could be seen in the signal shine, a man with blood dripping over his bare body like sweat. He carried himself with an air of nobility, his once cobalt locks now inked black with carnage.  “Monster? Oh no dear, I’ve meet monsters and you Syrenne… your just a vindictive woman. As for vengeance for people who have been dead over a century? Now that’s just a waste of time isn’t it? I tasted that revenge long ago, served to me by one who knows how; so no there was no weeping or epiphany of what I shall do to exact my pound of flesh.”   
  
She paused crossing her arms, the she-devils eyes narrowed into slits. Growing tired of the demoness soliloquy. “Then what prey-tell is this little speech of your suppose to mean to me? Other than to aid in dragging your feet to the grave?”  
  
“You see Syrenne in your whimsical need to have  flare for the dramatic you neglected something.” Ciel said holding up a small medallion of glass.  The little sphere spun as it caught the light, the intricate etchings over it surface glittering and casting prismatic lines on the blood spattered walls.  “A child’s memories of his mother are quite good, and mine never wore jewelry beyond her wedding band.”    
  
The demoness’s eyes widened. “..No.”   
  
It had been a spur of the moment decision to hang the barriers talisman around the remains of the former Lady Phantomhive’s neck. She wanted to enjoy the idea it being right there, freedom right in Ciel’s face and he would never know it.   
  
She underestimated him, Sebastian’s words flashing in the serpents mind.   
  
Ciel snapped the little babble between his fingers with a theatrical ‘oops’. The demon smiled as the air around them suddenly swirled and warmed with a flurry of jet-black feathers.  “Now, if you’ll excuse me Syrenne, I have to go express my dissatisfaction of my stay here at this establishment with your employer. You on the other hand have an appointment with my husband.”   
  
  
**“Hello Miss Valencia.”**  
  
The she-devil turned slowly to see a pair of glowing crimson eyes behind her. The subtle glint of his fangs as large wings arced in the narrow hall, the feathers flexing and scraping the walls like knives.  
  
Ciel strode right past her pausing at Sebastian’s side to press lewdly against the man‘s side, melting to his mates side to indulge in a moment of comfort. “Kill her, that’s an order.”   
  
**“Yes. My love.”**

* * *

  
_“You wanted to drown in a woman. Here's your chance. Drown in her blood"_   
_~Violence(Maddox)”_ **_― Gena Showalter, The Darkest Night_ **   
  
  



	21. Wrath of a Panther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As always with my work, music inspired this chapter heavily!!! So here's a short play list I has rolling while writing, feel free to check it out.
> 
> Blood is all I need -by- Twiztid
> 
> Death of it all - by - Rob Zombie
> 
> Been to hell - by - Hollywood Undead
> 
> These make writing violence better and what not XD. Also I'm taking a lot of liberties with demonic powers in this one, so I hope you all don't mind that. Its just my head cannon with Sebastian there is a lot of imagery with fire through out the series so I feel like Ciel would be ice, my supporting cannon for that is he is born in December and the character pallet is always very cool colors, the imagery of the white roses = snow, I don't know, I just really get that. So I hope that makes sense in the way I'm presenting this. Any who enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Warning: Violence, Gore

 

Ciel continued down the corridor absentmindedly humming along to a tune in his head, Dante marching proudly, if limping a bit, behind her master.

 

Entering the main floor the estate seemed deserted, until Ciel walked from the foyer into the dining room. He smirked at the sight of littered bodies all with dinning forks impaled in their skulls.

 

"It would seem Sebastian did a bit of tidying up on his way down." The neko commented, receiving an affirmative mew from his little companion. "Dante stay,"

 

With the command, the feline limped off into the parlor bounding up onto a silken cushion, turned a few times before settling down.

 

Ciel directed his gaze back toward the dinning hall, the doors had been torn off and glass from the broken windows powered the floors like fresh snow. The demons eyes flared as he looked around the room, so much death. He vaguely wondered why no reaper had made it to the scene, considering all these bodies with three demons on the premises and none of them with a viable contract. Though the neko had to wonder if perhaps someone had ordered the shinigami back.

 

Crossing the dinning hall the demon stopped noticing a smear of blood on the door jam. Ciel raised his head breathing in the tick coppery tang of the air, easily pulling out the speck of life under all that carnage.

 

"Hiding is so unbecoming Mr. Troyeski... So cowardly. I truly expected more from you, if anything you should welcome this death as it is far more interesting than any way you could have gone out had this whole mess not transpired." Ciel spoke allowed as he walked from the dinning hall and stood before the grand staircase.

 

The palm shaped smudge transferred onto the while railing and trail up to the second floor. He sighed sounding very put out to have to continue this meaningless little game of hide and seek. "What did you hope to accomplish by running up here I wonder, surely your not so foolish as to trap yourself. Oh but you are only human after all, you see this is why mortals should not meddle in the affairs of the underworld." Ciel said as he walked slowly up the staircase, following the droplets of blood down to the door to the master bedroom.

 

The demon eyed the closed entry and trailed his fingertips over the glass doorknob. Fleshing his palm his claws elongated scratching as the drug over the clear glass. With a single tap, the clear decoration fell away in cut cubes. "So fragile..."

 

Ciel leaned against the door, his voice low and sultry verging on the obscene as he pressed his warm body flush against the wood grain. "This is what you wanted wasn't it? To see me in all my glory, the beautiful specimen that your ignorant mortal mind thought it could cage. Tell me ... was it worth it?" Ciel took a steep back and kicked the door in sending the frame exploding off its hinges into the room.

 

Stepping inside the demon rolled his eyes at the sight of feet behind the curtain. "Seriously?"

 

Misha threw the curtain too the sides reveal the shoot gun in his hands pulling the trigger in an instant. The demon flew backward his eyes wide with surprise as his body crashed against the wardrobe and lid down to the floor leaving a wide streak of red.

 

"Ha...ha . . . Ah! I did it! I did it! Not so all knowing now you see! Your time is done your no more mythical or frightening than any man or mutant!" Misha laughed wildly gazing down at the neko's body that lay with a gaping wound to this abdomen.  "I won! Me! I am the master of this house!"

 

The human ran from the room panting and laughing on a high of victory.

 

**"Oh you know that was rude, really it was Do you have any idea how long I had to wait to grow into this body?"**

 

Misha turned at the voice, still trembling and clutching the weapon. There walking out of the bedroom behind him...was Ciel Michaëlis.

 

The demons wound closed before his eyes, Ceil coughed once hacking out the shrapnel buck shot. " lovely, I'm going to be doing this for days now. So disgusting..."

 

Misha dropped the gun and fell backwards on the carpet scoot backwards babbling nonsense and pleading for mercy.

 

"What's the matter Mr. Troyeski? Are we not having fun anymore? To be honest I had hoped for a bit more, you see I have always been partial to games, so how about you play one of my favorites shall we? Hide and Seek, I will even give you a head start." Ciel said prowling closer until he leaned down face to face with the spoiled billionaire. "Go."

* * *

 

Misha ran, his first thought was to bolt out of the main doors but as soon as the human was in sight a thick shards of ice spiking up from puddles created by the grounds sprinkler system.

 

**"Now now, you must stay in the bounds of the game."**

 

Misha looked around his eyes fearful and wide as the demons voice seemed to materialize out of thin air.

 

The human darted to the left intend on running to his hidden office, unfortunately when Troyeski flung open the door to the suitcase he was face with the creeping black smoke. His hands clutched the door from looking between the lit parlor and the decent into darkness. Frustration bubbling in his chest, Misha pounded his fist against the wall.

 

He could not leave and he could not stay. This was not a game he was going to win, the only choice remaining were he would make his last stand.  Would he die here on the Persian rugs of his grandiose library, or in his office - his sanctuary of power.

 

The darkness suddenly looked more inviting.

* * *

 

 

Troyeski made his way down the spiral staircase and into the dark room below; there was a humming sound before the light about the massive fish tank lit.  The greenish white light cast an eerie glow through the room. The human allowed his eyes to adjust; he quickly noticed the drop in temperature. His breath coming out in puffs of condenses air.

 

Misha looked around the room scanning the area for movement. Nothing. It appeared he was alone but appearances could be deceiving.

 

Suddenly the ground shook with a loud boom from below, Misha fell to his hands and knees and crawled under his desk. This should have never happed, he had taken every precaution; everything was planned out flawless.

 

Troyeski looked up at the ancient fish that moved slowly through the murky water. This is what he did, he possessed beautiful things, rare things, However; most things did not bite back.

 

The human had reached to high, he wanted to much and now he would pay dearly for it

 

**"Cowering under a desk like a frighten child? I expected more."**

 

Misha froze at the sound of the demons voice, he covered his own mouth to keep from screaming.

 

There was a thump and sudden weight on the top of the desk. He breathed as quietly as possible willing himself not to look.

 

"I know your under there, tell me Mr. Troyeski, was lining your self with that slithering b!tch all you thought it would be? You never answered me when I asked you if it was worth it. I'm truly curious" Ciel asked as his claws dug trenches into the mahogany desktop.

"No comment? Funny you were awfully chatty during our visits. Or was that because you had that little toy of yours to keep me compliant?"

 

"I.. I'm sorry please.." Misha stuttered out

 

Ciel rolled his eyes and stood up on the desk, turning a Amber paperweight over in his hands. Inside the golden stone lay some prehistoric insect, forever frozen in time. "Yes because your apology touches my heart." He said, words dripping with sarcasm.

"Unfortunately I'd rather touch yours...right through your rib cage" With that the demon flung the small stone with the speed of a bullet at the wall sized fish tank.

 

The sound was like a bomb exploding, a wall of glass shattered in an instant sending gallons of water flooding into to room.

 

Misha scrambled as he was swept out from his hiding place by the sudden surge of aquarium water. He hacked and coughed as the disgusting water filled his mouth and nostrils. The human tried to stand and run only to slip and fall in the mixture of underwater foliage, sand and broken glass. Troyeski was soaked to the skin floundering on the floor. Behind him the aquarium light fizzled and blinked.

 

He looked around desperate for an exit, Misha jumped at a heavy slapping sound; only to find one of the massive fish flopping on the floor a few feet away. He pushed his hair back with a wet bleeding palm, the crimson liquid running down his face.

 

The humans heart pounded with each flash of light throbbing in the darkness, he squinted his eyes trying to locate the demon in the strobe.

 

Ciel swaggered  through the wet floor, his skin washed clean of the blood from his initial escape. The demon cast an impressive figure, long and lean. The shadows playing on his face, removing any lingering boyish fullness in his features and highlighting the hard-line of his jaw and cheekbones, the dip of his cupids bow.  "Your making this all very boring for me, I hoped that I would have some satisfaction from this. Your all the same though begging in the end."

 

The room shook again with an other powerful crash from below. Ciel smirked glancing down. "sounds like my mate is having fun."

 

Misha struggled to his feet, "How do you know, it could be Syrenne is winning... she, she might come up here and kill you next!"

 

"Oh and what, that your she devil will be your savior? I know you're not that stupid, one way or another demon will kill you." Ciel said in smirking at the human as Troyeski trembled with fear.

 

The temperature began to drop and the water hazed from murky transparent wash to a lazy gray as it solidified into ice. Misha found himself stuck by the ankles in the ice, there was no escape. The human panicked tugging at his legs in a futile effort.

 

"How dose it feel being trapped?" Ciel asked stopping a few feet from his prey, eyes glowing with ill intent with each step he closed between them.

 

Misha's eyes were wide with terror, the demon grabbed his face holding it steady and staring deep into his eyes. As if measuring the worth of his very soul. He tried to scream as he felt the claws piercing through the tender flesh of his cheeks, scraping against his teeth and filling his mouth with blood.

 

"So pathetic, this is what passes for cunning in this age. I was dealing with men with twice your ambition and only half the intelligence when I was just a boy.  What is the matter Troyeski? Cat got your tongue?" Ciel smirked at his own cruel joke before snapping his wrist in a quick motion to the right. The loud pop and scream that left the human as his jaw broke echoed through the room.

 

Misha crumbled to the floor when the demon released him, blood pouring from his mouth as he cradled his ruined face.

 

"You kneel so wonderfully, I can see the attraction in it now... having someone prone in subservience. I used to enjoy it myself once upon a time. However, you lack poise." Ciel said snapping his fingers. A spike of ice shot up from the ground and up through the human's right shoulder.

 

Misha howled as his back was brought straight and he was forced to stare up into the face of his death. The demons once fine porcelain sin was now tinted black fading to grey blue up his limbs. Blood painted the ice below him and began to freeze a dusky rose color.  He could not speak to beg for his now shattered mandible.

 

Ciel reached down winding his fingers in the human is salt and pepper hair griping the strands and tugging the humans head back. The moment was silent looking into the mans dark eyes wide with fear and glistening tears.

 

**"Checkmate..."**

* * *

 

Misha Troyeski felt the impact in his chest; he felt his torso jerk back and forth but his brain did not compute the feeling as belonging to him. There was a strange sense of floating in the cold and then. Horror.  He looked down as the demons hand soaked in blood retracted from his cavity.

 

He had always loved oddities, seeing and possessing things that others did not. In those last few moments as the demon took his hand and placed the warm trembling organ in his own hand; the concept that this was his own heart seemed so far away.

 

The final few neurons firing in his brain as his vision and motor function ceased he looked up through the dying light and said... _"No"_  

 

None of this was worth it.

* * *

 

_"Criminals do not die by the hands of the law. They die by the hands of other men."_

― **George Bernard Shaw, Man and Superman**

 

 

 


	22. Salvation of a Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is our final full chapter, we will see what Sebby has been up to!!! I'm really sorry if this seems...idk anti climactic. I'm honestly not that good with fight scenes at least I don't think I am. I tried though so I do hope you enjoy this chapter for what it is. Fear not though dear readers there shall be an epilogue. There will be a 3rd book, it will deal in mpreg so if you dont like that then yep dont go to that one then XD

As soon as the barrier dropped Sebastian was unleashed on the estate like a tornado, killing everything in his path to get to his mate, his Ciel. A singular focus in the mists of destruction, take back what belongs to him.

Making his way down disposing of any unfortunate human to stumble across his path, they were no different than the snake that stole his love and they deserved death.

Once Sebastian fooled the screams into the depths of the Troyeski manner he knew his love was well. The trail of dismembered bodies and walls painted with blood stood testament to his beautiful panthers rage.

Seeing that beautiful body dripping with the blood of his kills made the bluenette all the more desirable, the dominant demons primal brain sang with contentment. **'Our lover is strong and vicious'** it purred.

Now he had to reestablish his dominance before reclaiming what was his.

To do so Syrenne was going to pay for what she had done, he would not be able to kill her but he could send her back to hell. There she would receive her just deserts at the hands of their kind.

* * *

 

 

_**"Hello Miss Valencia."** _

 

_The she-devil turned slowly to see a pair of glowing crimson eyes behind her. The subtle glint of his fangs as large wings arced in the narrow hall, the feathers flexing and scraping the walls like knives._

 

_Ciel strode right past her pausing at Sebastian's side to press lewdly against the man's side, melting to his mates side to indulge in a moment of comfort. "Kill her, that's an order."_

 

**_"Yes. My love."_ **

* * *

 

Syrenne sneered baring her fangs "This doesn't mean anything Michaëlis! You haven't won!" her tone marked in disdain for the male before her, why must they always ruin her plans?

 

"Of that I am aware since I have yet to send you back to hell." Sebastian smiled his eyes glowing in the darkness.

 

Her hands clenched into fists at her sides."Enough of these games!" The she-devil shrieked, her lower body leaving its illusion and becoming the massive serpentine tail her kind was known for. Moving the powerful muscles and launching her self at the younger demon.

 

Sebastian's form moved in a blur dodging the snake to kick her in the back, propelling the demoness into the floor.

 

Syrenne growled and contorted her body in the cramped hall to round on the raven, only to find nothing but a trail of feathers in the flashing red warning lights. Enraged the snake flew deeper down the hall, her massive tail batting the wall as she slithered at such speeds. The flashing light bursting from the impact, she would chase down her prey and end this for the last time.

 

The hall way opened at its end to a service room, it held the electrical, gas water systems for the entire estate and featured its own elevator to the main floor. The snake weaved into the tight quarters slowly, "Running and hiding are we Sebastian?  How cowardly of you, did you learn this little trick from your little pet?"

 

"I've learned a great many things from him actually," The velvety baritone echoed off the pipes.

 

She turned her head to the voice and narrowed her eyes in the darkness; the copper orbs slit at their center and glowed, a vertical inner lid blinking over them shortly as her vision adjusted to seek out the male's body heat. A glimmer of movement in the far right corner had the serpent coiling her body to move but then a sharp ping to her left distracted her. "What the..."

 

**A dart in a pipe.**

 

Her curiosity was short lives as the pipes pressurized contents bucked the intrusive little weapon and burst, sending a stream of boiling hot steam in the she-devils face.

 

She screamed trying to bend and move away only to feel something heavy land on her back, disoriented by the trick she spun to her back in an attempt to pull her large tail forward and coil around the demon.

 

Syrenne however forgot the close-nit quarters she was currently in. She had been trapped, lured in and trapped.

 

Sebastian grinned down her as his hands wrapped around her throat. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

 

Grabbing the male's wrists Syrenne let her lower half return to its human guise and wrapped her legs around Sebastian's torso in an attempt to throw him off, rolling them both into a wall. She could feel his claws sinking into her flesh as the blood pooled around his fingers. Reaching out blindly the serpent took hold of metal cord running up the wall ripping it loose. The wire sparkled blue as it was torn free and the snake jammed the live end into the younger demons side.

The electrical current sent Sebastian off his opponent shaking his entire body, it was then the familiar metallic taste he had felt across his bond entered his mouth. Therefore, that was it; they had been electrocuting Ciel to insure his compliance.

 

Rage surged through the demon as he got to his feet, glaring at the battered snake as she wielded the cord still attached to the wall.  "You have been so very vocal about honor among our kind but now look at you Syrenne. I may have fallen for my contract but at least I didn't willing become a lap dog for nothing."

 

"I did what I had to in order to survive! Thanks to you, I was banished from hell, left to rot in this mortal realm. You sold me out for a reaper!" Her hair was wild and clothing torn, her bloody scalded face was not healing. She had spent all this time on revenge and cared little of contracts, revenge had consumed her.

 

Sebastian took a step back eying the mad woman carefully, "I did not sell you out Syrenne, I would have to have some feeling toward you in order to enact malice and I can assure you I was indifferent to your existence. I simply had a very attractive offer at my fingertips. As for the reaper, well you did that to yourself didn't you? An act of antisocial aggression; you knew the consequences and yet you did not care."

 

"SHUT UP!"  Her voice cracked waving the wire wildly.

 

She didn't even notice the subtle movement of the Michaëlis as his fingers deftly loosened a small nozzle labeled. **'Danger flammable.'**

 

"Oh but I'm not finished yet," Sebastian grinned, "Say hello to my brother for me."

 

Before Syrenne could question the raven tore the nozzle from the propane tank and spun his body away to the left, wrapping his black wings around him to guard from the explosion. The gas shot out in an invisible mist, Syrenne had no time... The fumes caught the spark of the wire and her body was engulfed in a ball of flame.

 

Sebastian was knock off his feet from the blast as pipes all around the service room began to burst, the flames being half eaten by water and half feed by other gasses. He peered over as the demoness's form melted to a streak of ash against the concrete wall.

 

**It was over.**

 

* * *

Sebastian bounded up the elevator shaft to the main floor. The main floor was silent, he could feel Ciel was nearby. Actually he could smell the neko a good bit as well, Ciel had been forced into heat. Sebastian had know that the moment he steeped on to the property but now it was permeating the air with thick stick aroma beckoning him closer. However, there was a sickly undertone he did not favor. His mate had been through an ordeal weather or not Ciel was willing to admit it.

 

Walking through the halls Sebastian finally located to parlor, spotting the bluenette wrapped in one of the satin window treatments on the sofa.

 

"I take it you have had a word with Mr. Troyeski?" Sebastian commented, eying his mate with a smirk playing on his thin lips.

 

"You could say that, no hurry up and take me home birdbrain." Ciel groaned twisting in the fabric, arching and contorting against to soft pull of the satin.

 

Sebastian nodded heading over picking up his mate in his arms and taking a sleeping Dante up by her scruff and placing the feline in Ciel's arms. "As you wish."

 

* * *

 

_"In war, the key to victory is the ability to surprise one's opponent."_

**― Paulo Coelho, Warrior of the Light**

 


	23. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here we are Loves, you don’t have to read this bit unless you want to as it’s…ahem…well I think we all know what this chapter is. It is for the grown folks. So that said, you know how I do things I’m not terribly graphic at least I don’t think I am I tend to lean more on feels but hopefully it will be enough for you fangirls and boys. 
> 
> In addition, this was inspired by the song “Love me like you do - Alice Olivia version” Incase you were wondering… 
> 
> Warnings: lovin, discussion of mpreg - if don't like it why are you here?

  
The house was dark when they arrived, silent as a tomb as the raven ascended the staircase. Each board creaked his under bare feet. The long white satin drape that the neko was swaddled in skirted the hardwood floors as they walked. The couple’s way lit by decorative candles that flared to life as the demon passed carrying his precious cargo.   
  
The bluenette wrapped his arms around his mate’s strong neck and threading slender fingers though locks black as the night beyond their walls.  
  
The bedroom door creaked open in an unseen wind, the master bed in the center of the room fitted with beige Egyptian cotton and black fur. Luxurious textiles that kissed and caressed the skin.   
  
Sebastian lay Ciel down on their bed snatching away the submissive’s covering in fluid motion. The fan of snowy satin drifted to a heap on the floor as crimson eyes fell on the supple body before them.  “Your exquisite.” he said reverently before letting his fingertips dance over impassioned flesh. Tracing every dip and valley of the sweat-stippled skin, from the slender males pectorals, oblique, and abdominals that fluttered under each touch.

The younger demon arched, his face painted in flush and eyes hazed with want. “For the love of …ah…everything unholy! Nghh…Se-Sebastian hurry will you!”  
  
The raven smirked as he took his time unbuttoning his dress shirt. “Patience my love, I intent to give you the best of me. I want you to be well aware of who I am to you…” His voice dripped with promise shedding the garments and climbing on top of the younger man.   
  
Ciel keened opening willingly to his lover and offering his neck. “Do not just tell me then. Show me… impress me you arrogant old crow, make me scream if you think you can.”   
  
Sebastian trails the tip of his tongue from the hollow of his loves throat and up along the jugular arch, “I am your faithful servant, your lover, your husband, and soon the Sire of your children.”  He punctuated each statement with a luxurious open-mouthed kisses. Laving the neko’s peach skin from his neck and along Ciel’s jaw line before claiming the lean male’s mouth.   
  
Navy lashes fluttered closed as Ciel moaned into the kiss, arching his hips and coiling his legs around the taller demons waste. His mind went blank and the world outside his dominants lips, ceased to exist. This was his world caged by these strong arms, he was brought to life by the other mans breath. Every inch of his skin set on fire by skilled hands and wandering lips.   
  
The younger demon took a deep shuddering breath as their body melded together, the delicious burn of being stretched open and held down. Black nails digging into his pale lovers shoulder blades, raking down leaving trails of red.   
  
Shadows moved in unison over the walls as every corner echoed the desperate breathless words; “More”, “Yes”, “Don’t stop.” 

* * *

  
Sebastian looked down, the sweat rolling from the bridge of his nose and down his chest. His mate never looked so handsome than now, the vague feeling of de ja vu tingled the edge of his senses. Some far away dream from long ago. This was better than any dream because it was real, it was here and it was now. Gazing at long navy hair that had darkened to black with perspiration as it fanned over the pillow. The once soft rounded features that had gained beautiful definition over the years. Pouted open lips now ruddy and kiss bitten. Dilated eyes of royal blue that looked at him with such reverence.   
  
“Se..Sebastian.. I want it... please.” Oh that voice, that rich warm tenor with just a hint of childish lit. The fact that it could be so posh and yet sound so deliciously debauched.   
  
Warm palms ran up over his chest and over his shoulders drawing him down in a sweet kiss, so much sweeter than a demon should be worthy of. 

* * *

  
Wave after wave of frenzied and slow love making, screaming names and cracking the headboard. Hours turning into days and days into nights. Moments between  spent pampering his little lover like as he would have over a century ago, only with a bit more care and a lot more possession. They had grown used to this over the years; the custom of the season. This time however was special; Ciel could feel the warmth inside of him and wanted to believe it meant something wonderful. He was not as snappish in between and allowed Sebastian to fawn over him, as the elder daemon had wanted to do in these times.   
  
Things would be different now, Ciel was ready for that. They were ready for that. 

* * *

  
The last evening as they lay in bed Ciel curled to his lover’s chest, Sebastian looked up at the ceiling painting in the golden glow of evening. Feeling the warm summer breeze as it ruffled through the curtains and the cicadas singing in the distance. For all they had gone through, he hoped for more moments like this. In truth a seed of pride grew in his heart at the thought that perhaps one day in the near future this moment may be shared with another.   
A small perfect little being made from the one soul he loved more than anything, a living breathing new life that would be theirs. It was freighting and thrilling all at the same time, but things change and evolve.    
  
It was time for the next adventure. 

* * *

  
_“But if you love and must needs have desires, let these be your desires:_   
_To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night._   
_To know the pain of too much tenderness._   
_To be wounded by your own understanding of love;_   
_And to bleed willingly and joyfully._   
_To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving;_   
_To rest at noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;_   
_To return home at eventide with gratitude;_   
_And then to sleep with a prayer for the beloved in your heart and a song of praise on your lips.”_   
**― Kahlil Gibran**   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Book three  
> Ok dear hearts yes there will be a book three and it is called Kuroshitsuji: The Empty Room.
> 
> OUT NOW! (or like 5 mins of this post..you get it )


End file.
